High School Never Ends
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: The story has all the interns and attendings and Callie. They all are kind of couples. The interns are in 11th grade and attendings and Callie are in 12th grade. They are facing high school. Could there be a McBaby on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Intro to the Story

The warm summer night air could still be felt on the Fourth of July. Meredith, Derek, Preston almost always known as Burke, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George, Callie, Mark, and Addison where all at the towns annual Fourth of July picnic gathering around to watch to the fireworks. They all grew up together in a very pricy community and went to private school. They have been friends since preschool.

Meredith who was a cheerleader and probably the hottest girl in the 10th grade and also the smartest was dating Derek Shepherd the 11th grade jock and genius for just over a year now. They are the most envied couple in the high school.

Burke and Cristina made an interesting couple the seemed to have nothing really in common, but were totally in love. Cristina is Meredith's best friend since before they could remember. Burke who was totally interested in the heart emotionally and scientifically was best friends with Derek and Mark.

Mark and Addison were always said meant to be together they just always keep getting thrown off the path of staying together. Addison is a caring and emotional person and Mark doesn't show that side to anyone, but his best friends.

George has been hung up on Meredith since the 8th grade. He is jealous of Derek for getting her first, but finally understands that Meredith is totally in love with Derek. So he finally is going to try in a relationship not like the terrible one he had with Olivia where all he talked about was how great Meredith was. So he finally asked out Callie. She is not in there group of friends but they try to be nice to her if it makes George happy.

Izzie and Alex they are said to be friends with benefits neither one of them seems to want to settle down for a relationship. It was always rumored that Izzie had a baby the summer before 10th grade. Alex is cocky and one of the best wrestlers in the school. Izzie was pretty close with Addison, Meredith, and Cristina. Alex was friendly with Mark and Derek.


	2. The Night Everything Changes

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

The Night that changes everything

Meredith and Derek decide to leave and hang out at her house afterwards since she didn't have siblings and her mom and Richard probably won't come home that night. Meredith and Derek never had gone farther than making out, because she wasn't ready.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow we should get together and go down the shore or something," said Meredith.

They rode home in Meredith's BMW sports car. Then Meredith decided that tonight would be the night.

"Derek"

"Yeah Meredith"

"I think that tonight we should have sex. I am ready. I have been for a couple weeks now just waiting for the right time you know."

"You sure Mer I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"No I am positive"

"Ok"

They decide to go inside and watch a movie and see where the night goes from there. About half an hour into the movie Derek and Meredith started to lose interest in it and gain more in each other.

Derek started kissing Meredith's neck and she is loving the feeling. She turns around and is now facing him on the couch. They continue kissing and Derek pulls Meredith into his lap. He slips his hand up her shirt and pulls it off.

The next morning Meredith and Derek wake up in each others arms. They are both smiling and happy. They don't know how they are going to keep it from there friends they are going to meet up with later that day.

"Shoot my parent's are gonna wanna know where I was last night," said Derek

"Just call up Mark and see if he can cover for you, because I don't think your parents would want to know what you did last night," as Meredith says this she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I will do that I covered enough for him."

"Good how much time do we have until we meat up with everyone?"

"I think we have an hour until we have to leave."

"that's plenty of time to go shower," Meredith gets up out of bed and lets the sheet drop and turns around and asks "You coming?"

As they get out of the shower they hear the garage door open. Meredith and Derek rush to get ready and pretend that Derek just got there and were gonna carpool to meet with there friends. Ellis Grey probably wouldn't know the difference anyway. She wouldn't notice if she was in the same room with Meredith and Derek having sex, but it's Richard they have to worry about.

They fled the house as quickly as they could so they couldn't sense the difference of comfort level between Meredith and Derek.

"That was close Mer," Derek stated kind of worried.

"My mother probably wouldn't care if she caught us."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah it's your parents I am worried about. They might not be as pleased with last night's activities we took part in."

"Oh god my parents would probably want a meeting with your mom and us and discuss it. I can just see that story being told many Thanksgivings to come."

"I would probably never be able to face your mother again without wondering what she was thinking about us."


	3. The boat Trip

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

The boat Trip

Meredith and Derek drove together to meet there friends down at the docks. They couldn't stop smiling and hoped they could keep the night before a secret from there friends. They met up with all of them and boarded Mark's family's yacht.

"So Derek, what did you do last night that I had to cover for you?" Mark asked.

"Meredith why are you so happy today, I don't like it." Cristina stated unpleasantly.

Meredith and Derek share a look that could tell all about what happened the night before. Everyone else just looks at each other until Cristina finally speaks.

"Did you guys have sex last night? You're just too happy," says Cristina.

"Oh my God! They did I am so happy for you Mer," exclaims Izzie.

"Well I guess it would be stupid to lie to my friends now that you figured it out," Meredith said.

The girls all go hang out by the pool to talk and have drinks while the boys barbeque. All the guys are trying to impress their girlfriends.

"So Mer what was it like? Was he any good?" Cristina wanted to know.

"She is smiling uncontrollably it must have been good. Would you do it again?" asked Addison.

"He was really good and that's all I'm giving you and yes I will sleep with him again," Meredith said.

"How did you know it was the right time in your relationship to take that step? I don't think George and I are ready," Callie said kind of embarrassed to be asking her boyfriends friends.

"I just knew I was ready and he seemed to be the right guy. I waited and didn't tell him to I knew I was sure. You cannot take that back," Meredith informed her friends.

They all see Meredith's smile brighten as she catches Derek's eyes, and he flashes his dreamiest smile at her.

"He is so dreamy you know," Mer said.

"Hey we should call him McDreamy cause that's what he is," Cristina said almost envious of the perfect relationship Mer and Der have she and Burke face problems sometimes because of there differences.

"You know Burke wants to have a couples date night with movies, dinner and games. Like why would I want to do that," Cristina said sounding annoyed.

"That would be totally fun we could do stuff to improve are relationships," Izzie said having to much fun planning the cupcakes she and Alex could make.

"It would be fun if we made it into a sleep over," Meredith said as her face clouded over thinking of the things Derek did to her body the night before.

"I would go if it was a couples sleep over that would make it interesting," Addison said while thinking of her and Mark maybe making it this time around.

"We could turn it into a weekend and go stay at a resort somewhere. Then we just tell are parent's it's a spa weekend and the boys can say they are going camping or something," Callie said smiling thinking about what her and George's first time could be like at some fancy resort.

"Could you imagine are boyfriends camping? That would be so funny. They are rich and used to glamour. Their parents would never believe them. I mean where would McDreamy get his hair to look so perfect, Prestons would get chased by wild animals, Mark and Alex are more into themselves then nature, and George looks like he would be scared by a rabbit. Saying they were going to a spa would be more reasonable," Cristina exclaimed thinking of her boyfriend and her friends boyfriends in the woods together.

"Well Derek is really muscular and strong, I am sure he could rough it if he tries," Meredith says no longer paying attention to her friends but thinking about the next time she and Derek could rip each others clothes off.

"Earth to Meredith. Stop thinking about Derek naked and pay attention to your friends," Addison said fully understanding daydreaming about her boyfriend she does it about Mark to.

"I will tell them I can definitely convince Derek to go if it means we are spending time together."

"Well we could always say we want to go on a summer trip together as "friends" not dating. I doubt my mother would even care if she knew," Meredith says thinking about her rocky relationship with her mother who is brilliant.

The boys are busy talking about sports and grilling food for them and the girls. They see their girlfriends coming over and Derek cannot help but smile at Meredith.

"So Derek would you want to go on vacation with all your friends and girlfriend," Derek starts kissing Meredith's neck and she knows if she doesn't stop him they will give there friends a free show "Derek stop that. So what do you think."

"Well I thought you liked that last night," he whispers in Meredith's ear and she turns as red as a fire truck "But I think it's a great idea friends bonding with friends over the summer and then are parents cannot catch us."

"You guys got caught that must have been an awkward conversion Derek," Mark said laughing so hard he was crying.

"We didn't get caught exactly we just got out of the shower together and had to rush to get ready, and don't act like Addi's parents never caught you guys," Derek said thinking about the best shower of his life.

"Yeah, but it are first time. It was the I really cant keep my hands off you phase. We weren't to discrete on the kitchen island when they got home early. Can really talk yourself out of that one, and they had a really long discussion with us. They weren't too happy with me either," Mark said still embarrassed about that story and looks at Addison who can't hide her embarrassment either.

"You should be more careful. Izzie and I haven't got caught yet," Alex said and Izzie gave him a look that could kill. "One time we were in the study…"

"That's it we are getting separate rooms on this trip if you tell them anymore about are sex life," Izzie said warningly if he were to continue.

"Well Burke and I just go to the Hilton if there is a chance we could get caught. My mother would flip out and send me to boarding school far away," Cristina said with a pleased look on her face of the plan her and Burke came up with three months back when she lost her virginity.

Derek is whispering things into Meredith's ear and his hands snake up the back of Meredith's shirt. He is slowly kissing all the spots that drive Meredith crazy. She grabs his hand and leads them to the patio furniture while everyone else is engrossed in conversion. Meredith unbuttons the buttons on the front of Derek's shirt and puts her hands on his chest. His hands slide up the back of her shirt and pull her into his lap. She is straddling him and running her hands through his hair. Derek pulls away and then whispers in her ear.

"I think we have an audience."

"I don't care they can watch if the want," she whispers back to turned on to stop.

They continue kissing until Cristina comes over.

"Go get a room already," as she is saying this Meredith screams.

"It was much sexier when you where screaming last night," Meredith turns beat red at the thought of her friends knowing that.

"Let's all go eat now," George says trying to get the conversion off of sex and onto something he might have input on.

Meredith sits on Derek's lap while they eat occasionally whispering things to each other and feeding each other. He says something and Meredith is giggling.

"What's so funny guys, you were much more fun when you were a virgin," Cristina says.

"I don't know if I will be able to take a vacation with them," Addi says and then adds "I will need a vacation after a vacation if they hang on each other so much.

"Hey you guys did it to when your relationship reached the next level;" Meredith said no longer embarrassed talking about her sex life.

The rest of the trip goes by uneventful planning the trip they are going to take in two weeks on a Caribbean Cruise. The girls plan a shopping day before they leave to get the cutest swim suits. They all plan to tell there parents that night.

"Why can't we go to Paris?" Derek asked innocently.

"Well McDreamy it would be weird for friends to go just as friends to the romanticist city in the world now wouldn't it?" Cristina said sarcastically.

"Who's McDreamy?" Derek asked not quite getting that he was McDreamy.

"You're McDreamy Derek," Meredith said and then whispered "because you can do dreamy things to me and you are so hot."

"How come he gets a nickname," Mark asked getting jealous of the attention his best friend was getting.

"Should we give him a nickname Mer," Cristina said teasing him.

"It should be like McYummy, or McHot, or McSexy," Izzie said lost in thought of what to name him.

"No it should be McSteamy because he is just so…Steamy," Meredith said starting to daydream about her boyfriend.

"Yeah I like it McSteamy," Mark said proud that the girls gave him a nickname.

"Hey you just cannot McName my boyfriend without my opinion," Addison said as Mark gave her his best puppy dog face showing that he approves of the nickname.

The boys were all competing for attention while the girls planned what they needed to buy the next day and how many rooms they would need on the cruise. They all agreed to start packing that night and see what they would need the next day at the mall armed with credit cards and cash it could get dangerous.


	4. Shopping

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Shopping

The girls decided to meet up outside there favorite sandwich, soup, and salad restaurant. They even invited Callie, because they were getting closer over the summer and she was after all going on a trip with them in a week.

"So how did your parents take it," Callie asked everyone.

"Well my parents said I better not make them grandparents and happy traveling and don't forget the credit cards," Addison said. "I think they are just glad I am gonna hang out with friends and my boyfriend."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mom can I go on a trip with my friends and Derek," Meredith said knowing her mother probably wouldn't even notice she was gone._

"_Meredith can't you see I am trying to prepare for a surgery," Ellis Grey said annoyed by her daughter once again. "Do you need money or something?"_

"_No Mom I got the credit cards everything is booked we are gonna go a cruise for two weeks," Meredith said getting upset her Mother didn't even seem to care._

"_Well have fun and be careful. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for surgery," Ellis said not even asking why she mention Derek separately from her other friends._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Man I'd kill if my mom didn't care if I was going away for two weeks," Cristina said "She even asked if I would feel safer if she came on the trip with me. I was like no this is a friends and couples trip."

"My mom was working so when I called she just agreed with whatever I said," Izzie said wishing her mom was more like Cristina's and there for her.

"My parents said to be safe and have a good time. They also said don't do anything you would regret," Callie said rejoining the conversion.

They were all sitting around eating, drinking and chatting having so much fun they almost forgot they came to the mall to buy stuff not just to socialize.

"Ok let's come up with a game plan of where we need to buy things," Izzie said hopping she could get home soon to start backing sweets for the trip.

"Well I need a new swimsuit or two and some tank tops, shirts, skirts, shorts, and fancy clothing. I might also want to get a couple special gifts for Derek from Victoria's Secret. That's probably all I need today," Meredith said thinking of what she could get Derek.

"All you need Mer that's like everything you need for the trip. Do you have anything you need for the trip," Cristina asked.

"Well I do, but my mom said I could buy anything I wanted for the trip so I will."

"I don't think she would want you getting lingerie with her money for you and Derek to have sex with Mer," Addison said almost shocked her friend would buy things for her and her boyfriend with her mom's money.

About three hours and over $1000 later they are entering Victoria's Secret the last store on the list of places they need to go before they are down shopping. What they don't realize is that there is two of the biggest gossip girls in the whole school there Olivia and Emma who will spread the gossip of what Meredith is buying and for who so the whole school will know before September that Meredith and Derek are no longer virgins.

"So Meredith do you know what you want to buy," Cristina asked.

"No, but something so that Derek won't be able to keep his hands off of me. You know you can buy something for you and Burke to enjoy the trip more," Meredith said while looking through a rack of very short and low cut pajamas.

"Burke and I don't need lingerie to have a good sex life Mer," Cristina said not wanting to have to explain why she had them if her mom were to find them.

"Crist any relationship can be spiced up," Addison said picking up a swim suit from another rack that barely had enough material to call it clothing. "See this, Mark will love it and we will have a memorable night."

"See this I all ready have it and Alex loves when I where it for him, and where not really into outfits or costumes or anything it's just lingerie," Izzie said.

Nobody noticed that Olivia and Emma where practically taking notes of everything they overheard. They would call everyone as soon as they left the mall and tell everyone about Meredith and Derek that Addison and Mark were apparently back together again, Izzie and Alex did sleep together and possible still are. But the most unbelievable thing they heard was about Cristina and Burke they were total opposites no one would believe they are together and yet alone sleeping together.

"So Callie do you think you and George are ready to take that step in your relationship," Meredith asked wondering about her friend who she knew used to have a crush on her and possibly still did.

"Well I am not a virgin, but I don't think that George is ready yet. He is different then you guys and his brothers. He is more caring and passionate," Callie said thinking about her boyfriend that celebrates every little thing in there relationship and is really nice and smart and special to her.

"Woe Callie Torres and George O'Malley are dating. She is so different then his friends and he is still hung up on Meredith Grey the girl who has it all," Olivia said to Emma "that's like major gossip and we found out he is the only one of them who is a virgin."

"Yeah no one is gonna believe the gossip you can get at Victoria's Secret," Emma said.

"Do you guys think we should plan a meeting with everybody to discuss keeping this trip a secret from everyone at school? I don't want everyone talking about my sex life with Alex and all the rumors that come up with that much attention on a relationship. I think that's why we broke up for those two months last year," Izzie said trying to plan a night before the trip that they could all get together.

"Yeah that's a great idea Mark and I don't want to be the center of attention again just because we got back together. I hate when everyone else judges your relationship," Addison said thankful that Izzie didn't want anyone to know either.

"Oh my God Olivia did you hear that they are going a trip and gonna keep it a secret. That's really good gossip to pass around," Emma said already texting anyone should could think about to start sharing the new found information with.

By the time the girls got back to there houses that night the whole school knew of there relationships and the trip they were going on. What they didn't know is that they would run into some teachers from there school on the trip .Or that Emma and Olivia planned to go on the cruise to and find out more information. They all finished packing and planned meetings with the guys to discuss final trip preparation for the next day.


	5. The boys bonding and hanging out

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

The boys bonding and hanging with the girls

The guys are all at Alex's house waiting for the girls to get there to talk with them about the trip they are going on in less then a week. They all start playing video games trying to improve there relationship before the trip begins.

"So Derek are you and Meredith gonna get one room or two," Mark asked wondering if his friend really lost his virginity or if they were just pretending because he was gonna be in 12th grade and she was gonna be in 11th grade.

"We will probably get one room or if we do get two it will just be so are parents don't think were sleeping together. That's not exactly the conversion I want to have before we go on are trip you know she might be afraid or embarrassed," Derek said hoping they could keep it a secret at least until they get back.

George was sitting on the floor staring at his shoes when he final thought he better ask his friends input before he chickens out or it might be to late before his trip.

"Uh guys, how did you know it was the right time to take your relationships to the next level? I think Callie and I are ready, but I am not completely sure," George said his face bright red thinking about everything.

"Well I was ready for six months before Mer told me she was ready and then the week later we just did it," Derek said remembering everything he and his girlfriend went through before they slept together. "You want your relationship to be strong otherwise it might not last the pressure of sex."

"Izzie and I were just cuddling one night real late and talking, then we started kissing and one thing led to another and we had sex," Alex said remembering how simple life was before they slept together. "I don't think are relationship was ready because we broke up a month later but when we got back together we took it slow so we were ready."

"Cristina and I had communication before hand and discussed everything all the consequences and when we were done talking and knew we were sure we planned a night and went to a fancy hotel. She probably wouldn't want you to know we made a big deal out of it so don't tell her I told you. You should make sure you know all the consequences first and discuss it you'll just know when your ready," Burke said remembering his and Cristina's first time.

"Addi's family and my family were at ski lodge together and we were dating. We thought about it and talked about it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing it was kind of planned and prepared for it, the key is good communication," Mark said everyone looked surprised that they had discussed it before and didn't hide there shock well.

"Well thanks I guess we need to talk about having sex more and the consequences," George said relieved they helped him instead of just laughed at him.

"So there are a lot of islands and places to explore on this cruise. We should have a guy's day and a girl's day, and a couple's day planned. The rest of the trip can just hang out how every we want," Burke said wanting time with his friends and with his girlfriend.

"So that means Derek and Mer will actually leave the room," Mark said wanting to pick on his friends again.

"Mark I think you would rather spend time with Addi in your room then hanging out. But Izzie and I will do all the cruise stuff, because you know she will want to," Alex said thinking of how perfect his girlfriend can be.

Just then the girls came in the family room armed with pamphlets and lists of things they still needed to do before the trip. They all were smiling as they sat down on the floor and couches near their friends and boyfriends. They all just watched how comfortable Mer got sitting on Derek's lap.

"I missed you," Meredith said seductively "So are we going to your house for dinner."

"My parents should be out until four I think."

The starting crossing things off the lists of who brought what and where they wanted to hang out on the trip.

"So guys I guess all we need to do know is board the ship and make the flight on time," Izzie said gleefully.

"Yeah," was replied in unison by the rest of them.


	6. The talk and dinner

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

The talk and dinner

Meredith and Derek got back from Mark's house around 1:30 and thought they would have Derek's house alone for a few hours. They could no longer keep their hands to there selves as they stumbled into the family room making out. Meredith's hands went around Derek's neck and his around her waist as he lifted her up onto the couch. She runs her hands through his perfect hair as he starts kissing her neck. Meredith moans out loud to show her approval. Her hands then slide up the back of his shirt and she touches his muscular back. She quickly takes his shirt off desperately trying not to break the passion filled kiss they are sharing. Her shirt quickly follows his to the floor along with there pants when four people entered the family room.

"Derek, Meredith," came the voice of Elizabeth Shepherd as she caught her son and his girlfriend practically naked on her couch. "Megan and Laura why don't you girls go start dinner." Megan was older then Derek by five years and Laura was older by three years.

"Why don't we give them a few minutes to uh compose themselves," Derek's father Patrick said "then we'll come back and have a talk with them."

"Derek what are we going to do," Meredith asked still beat red from getting caught by his parents. She was putting her pants on and her shirt. "I hope they let us go on the trip still. Oh god I'm never gonna be able to look them in the face again."

"Hey they new it was bound to happen. We should be glad they haven't yelled yet," Derek said praying his parents didn't ruin his summer plans.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Derek, Meredith can we come in," asked his mother who still had a horrified look on her face.

"Yeah I guess were ready," whispers to Mer "let's hope they don't kill us."

"Well we should talk about this," Patrick said to his son and his son's girlfriend who both looked embarrassed and ashamed to be caught. "Obviously we can't stop you from having sex, but we should set some boundaries that need to be followed in this house."

"Well fair enough, don't you think Mer," Derek asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No we just wont have sex anymore," Meredith said still as red as a tomato.

"Well if you are going to have sex in this house you should please go to your room and have the door locked. You wouldn't want Maddi (she's in eighth grade) or Rosy (she's in sixth grade) to walk in on you that would lead to an awkward talk for the three of you. And I don't want to walk in on you two and I am sure your mother doesn't either. Or what if Laura and Megan had there kids with them." Derek's father said.

"I also think you should talk about protection. I don't think either one of you is ready for a child," Elizabeth said.

About two hours later Meredith and Derek are talking in his room waiting for dinner.

"Maybe I should go I can't face your sisters and your parents," Meredith said not wanting to relive the most embarrassing moment in her life.

"No, come on Mer there ok with it. They could have sent me away or stopped me from going on this trip."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Dinner is served," Megan called.

The table is set wonderfully with Meredith and Derek sitting next to each other. The food was good enough to make your mouth water.

"Dinner looks so good. Is there any special occasion," Derek and Meredith both failed to notice it was only him Meredith and his two older sisters.

"We're celebrating you two becoming adults," replied Laura.

"So you're not mad at us," Meredith asked politely praying they weren't.

"No, that wouldn't help the situation only make it worse, because then you'll want it more," Elizabeth replied reassuring Meredith.

A few hours later Meredith is going to leave and is saying goodbye to everyone and no longer embarrassed around his sisters. They told her stories about times there parents caught them.

"Thank you so much for dinner. Have a good two weeks when we are on are cruise. I probably won't see you till then," Meredith said and then hugged his sisters' goodbye.

"Well Mer goodnight."

"Goodnight Derek."

They kiss goodnight and he walks her to her car. Thankful that his sisters were able to make Meredith feel better. And happy that she didn't leave then and there.


	7. The Journey

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

The Journey

**CheerleadingDreamer:** has signed on

**BlondeBarbie:** has signed on

**GonnabeSurgeon:** has signed on

**BlondeBarbie:** so are you packed yet Cristina

**GonnabeSurgeon:** I will finish tonight

**CheerleadingDreamer:** We leave tonight you should be ready ive been ready for a week

**GonnabeSurgean:** shut up or I will tell everybody about your parent talk

**BlondeBarbie**: I am always left out of everything

**GonnabeSurgeon:** I'm gonna go pack

**CheerleadingDreamer**: CU tomorrow I am gonna go call Derek

**BlondeBarbie**: CU tomorrow at 5:30 at Newark International Airport

**GonnabeSurgeon**: Bye guys

**GonnabeSurgean:** has signed off

**BlondeBarbie:** bye Mer

**CheerleadingDreamer:** bye Izzie

The next day was a crazy and early morning for everyone. They had to be at the airport three hours before take off.

"Tell me again why we aren't just taking someone's jet," Mark asked he was too tired to care what he looked like.

"Because Mark it's more like a real vacation if were like real people," Addi says downing her third cappuccino that morning.

"But were not real people. We are rich and have things," he was mumbling under his breathe.

The rest of them were just chillin out. Alex was reading the newspaper he bought at a stand. He was really only reading the sports section though. Cristina was reading a medical journal they sold at a news stand. Addi writing in her journal she was keeping to remember everything of the trip for years to come. Derek and Meredith were sitting next to each other discussing things they were going to do on the cruise. Izzie was reading Kraft Magazine to get ideas for new recipes. George and Callie had disappeared about twenty minutes ago for a walk to find a decent breakfast.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if we saw someone we knew on the cruise," Alex said.

"Yeah sure Honey," Izzie said never looking up from her magazine and everyone else was too distracted to pay attention.

Now Boarding Rows 121 through 125 for flight 2292 to Florida.

"That's us let's go everyone," Izzie said no longer feeling the need to hide her excitement.

"Izzie do you know what time it is," Cristina asked annoyed.

"It's like 8:30 why," Izzie asked not getting it.

"Well some of us are not perky and happy in the morning," she whispered harshly at her.

"Boarding Passes Please," the attendant asked them. "Thank you and have a good flight."

About half and hour into the flight most of the plane is asleep along with all, but Derek and Meredith.

"Hey Mer ever wanted to join the Mile High Club," Derek whispered seductively into her ear.

"Does it involve you and me getting naked and loud," Meredith asks with a sly grin on her face.

"We can be quite. At least I can I bet you can to if you had to," Derek said giving her the famous McDreamy smile.

"No we can't and we'll get caught and probably arrested when we get to Florida."

"We could always do it in jail."

"No end of discussion, we can do it one risky place on the ship."

"Fine"

The rest of the plane ride passed uneventful until there was only thirty minutes left. Meredith and Derek were the only ones awake and cuddled together close decided to wake up there friends before they landed.

The all were up and the plane landed smoothly.

"Let's go get are luggage. Then find a hotel to check into for the night," Izzie said glad to be in Florida. "We have exactly 27 hours and 45 minutes until the ship leaves and we better be on it."

"Well since Izzie is counting I'm gonna go to the beach," Mark said. He was hoping to increase the tan on his perfectly sculpted body before school starts again.

They all go make there way over to baggage claim much to the dismay of Mark who wanted to go right to the beach.

"I don't think we should rent a car, Do you guys?" Izzie asked.

"Izzie stop stressing we're on vacation," Addi said letting her long hair out of its pony tail.

The hotel the decided to stay in for the night was busy for the time of the year and all the people going on the cruise. None of them thought to make reservations for the night before.

"Do you have 5 rooms available for tonight," Callie asked the women at the desk.

"No, its our busy season we only have two rooms left."

"Great we will take those rooms for the night."

Callie walks back to her friends who made themselves comfortable on the couches having a discussion about what they were gonna do on the cruise yet again.

"Uh guys, they only have to rooms so I booked them for tonight," Callie said. The looks on the others faces were priceless as they couldn't share with there boyfriends for the night.

"How should we break up into the two rooms guys," Meredith asked wishing her friends would give her and Derek one of the rooms to themselves.

"Well we should just have a girls room and a guys room. So Mer that means you and McDreamy have to keep your pants on tonight," she looks at there faces and wants to laugh. "Come on its just one night."

"We have not been together since his parents caught us," Meredith said instantly regretting it because now her friends knew they have been caught.

"You guys got caught," Addi said and burst out laughing.

"Yes and its not funny. I can't show my face around his house anymore it's just too embarrassing."

"Ok guys lets just start our vacation on a good note," Burke said.

As they were talking and hanging by the couches they didn't notice that Emma and Olivia entered the hotel. They were staying in the middle of the two rooms the friends got.

"Hey look there they are," Emma said.

"Well don't go that close if they notice us were so busted," Olivia said warningly.

**23 hours to launch**

They decided to split up Meredith and Derek went with Cristina and Burke to get something to eat and then mini golfing. Callie and George went to the board walk to play games. Alex and Mark went to the beach while Addi and Izzie went shopping around in stores. They all agreed to share stories about the day when they met up for dinner.

"So how was your day everyone," Izzie asked.

**FLASHBACK**

_George and Callie left the hotel and headed for the board walk. As they were approaching the board walk George took Callie's hand in his. They walked around until they stopped to play a game. "I would love that teddy bear." "I'll try to win it for you Callie." "Great!" He through the ball at the milk cans. After playing three games he won the bear for Callie. Next to them he saw a little kid crying trying to win the same teddy bear. "Callie do you mind if I give the bear to this little kid" "No that would be so nice of you George." She smiled and he smiled back her heart melted at how nice he was to some kid he didn't even know. "Hey are you getting hungry?" George asked. "Yeah what do you have in mind?" How about board walk fries and chili dogs?" "That sounds good something simple, because we are going out fancy tonight." They bought the food and sat on a bench and ate. After eating they sat on the bench just enjoying each others company. Then George saw someone who was doing those goofy pictures and decided to get one done to remember this day forever._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sounds like you two had a fun day," Izzie said.

"Yeah it was. What did you do," Callie asked

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Addi, do you want to go shopping. I think Alex has his heart set on going to the beach, but I don't want to." "Yeah that sounds like fun." They decided to go to one of the more expensive shopping district. They walked around for an hour just looking in the windows. "Hey Izzie this store looks cool want to check it out. It's all cooking stuff and rare ingredients." "Sure Addi I love baking. Why not we have a few hours to kill before we're meeting up for dinner." They looked around at a few more stores where Addi bought a cute pair of jeans and a tank top. "So how are you and Mark doing?" "I think we're getting better. It's hard when everyone always focuses on your relationship. It adds pressure until it breaks. I hope it works out though I think I found the one person who can make me feel this way. "How are you and Alex?" "I think we agreed no that we want what we have to be exclusive so I'd say were doing pretty well." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow it sounds like you guys had fun," Mer said.

"Yeah so what do you do, and please don't say McDreamy," Addi said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Meredith, Derek, Cristina, and Burke all decided they were hungry and went to find a place to eat together. "I saw this place on the way to the hotel it was called Simply Salad I think it was a vegetarian sandwich shop." "Sounds good Burke," Meredith said. "Lead the way," Derek said taking Meredith hands to protect and to stop the guys from hitting on her. They all order and ate lunch quietly. One thing about the friendship the all shared is they didn't have to fill every minute with talking. After finishing eating they all wanted to do something before going back to the room to change. "I saw mini golfing on the way here anyone up for a game," Cristina said hoping to make it competetive. "Yeah teams or singles," Burke asked hoping to do some bonding with his girlfriend. "Whatever I don't care as long as I win," Cristina said. She is always trying to be the best no matter what. They finished the game and agreed not to total, because they were on vacation and everything wasn't about winning. "Cristina, do you want to take a walk before we head back to the hotel?" "Yeah sure." They walk around in a beautiful rose garden. After walking about 10 minutes Burke holds Cristina's hand and she doesn't pull away. "I had fun just playing the game for fun Burke." She then kisses him on the lips no longer caring if any watched her express her love for her boyfriend._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wait Cristina played a game and didn't have to see if she won," Izzie said almost in shock.

"We're on vacation and it was so fun so I didn't care if I won or not. Hey look here comes Alex and Mark."

"Alex I missed you today."

"I missed you too Izzie."

"How was your day?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Mark and Alex headed out to the beach. "I can't believe Izzie would rather shop then hang out with me." "I'm sure she just wants to hang with her friend. You'll see her most on the trip." "Yeah I guess your right." The found a spot on the beach and just lied there for about an hour. Some girls came over to them and asked if the wanted to hang with them. "No I am hanging with my friend Alex and I don't think are girlfriends would like it." They start getting bored so they join some locals on the beach to play volleyball. They must admit they had fun hanging out without the girls. After the game they went and changed into close and went running. "So Alex how are you and Izzie doing?" "Great I mean she's perfect and we just have so much fun together I never thought I would feel the way I feel about her with anyone." "That's good don't screw it up. I did with Addi and it took us a long time to get back to where we are today. You don't want to hurt her. Trust me." With that said they spent the rest of the jog in silence thinking about Addi and Izzie._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Next chapter I might right tonight. Definitely tomorrow it will be up. I love this story so far. Review it so I know what you think of the story.**


	8. The Journey part 2

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

The Journey Part 2

**20 hours till launch**

They all got dressed up to go to The Indigo House, which is a very classy and expensive restaurant. They order food and drinks and got to talking about things while waiting for there appetizer.

"Hey why don't we have a sleepover like we did when we were like ten," Addi says.

"Oh that boy and girl one, I remember that," Meredith said.

"Yeah it was, and then we would only need one hotel room," Izzie said happily.

**FLASHBACK**

_The Grey, Shepherd, O'Malley, Yang, Karev, Stevens, Burke, Torres, Sloan, and Montgomery Families went to a ski lodge over Christmas break. They were all ten years old. The adults went out to a fancy dinner and dancing leaving the kids to themselves. They thought the best thing would be if all the kids were in the same hotel room for the night with them gone. "So guys do you want to rent a movie," Mark asked everyone. A bunch of yeahs came back so they went to the television to look through the list of movies available. They rented three movies and didn't like any of them so they started prank calling rooms in the hotel including the lobby and room service for some other guests. They also ordered a lot of food for themselves which most of it they didn't eat. Cristina suggested they play truth or dare and they did. At the end of the night they were so tired from running a round they all fell asleep. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh my God I remember that. I had so much fun on that trip," Callie said. "Yeah let's do that again."

"Well I'm in," came the response from everyone else.

The rest of the dinner the conversion was light all waiting to have fun like they did when they were ten. The quickly ate their meals and skipped dessert.

**18 hours till launch**

"Since we're having a sleepover, everyone has to wear there pajamas," Mark announced wondering what the girls brought to wear with them.

"Can I be the exception of the rule?" Meredith asked.

"And why is that Grey?"

"Because I only brought pajamas for Derek to see me in," Meredith said turning red that all her friends knew she bought lingerie.

"Well I don't mind Grey."

"Izzie can I borrow pajamas? Please!"

"Well…I guess. The outfits your calling pajamas show more of you then I care to see."

"Thank you!"

After they are all changed into pajamas the decide to play Questions Truth, which is like truth or dare but is only questions and you must give the truth for the answers.

"Ok Meredith, What is the weirdest place you ever had sex?" Izzie asked wanting to know.

"Um…do I have to give the truth?" the answer came as the group nods there heads "that would probably be a tie for against the foyer wall and in the on call room when I was visiting my mother." Everyone gives her and Derek a look. "What we couldn't wait to get home. Ok Addi when was the last time you had sex?"

"That's an easy one on the airplane in the bathroom. Ok Izzie the last dream you had?"

"Well ok I was on the ship and it was just me and Addi I don't know where anyone was and then we were running from like the cruise police and ran into George. George what was the most romantic thing you've ever down."

"Um I asked Callie out and on our third date I took her to a fancy restaurant but I didn't tell her where we were going. I sent her messages all day and then after dinner I took her on a horse and carriage ride to have dessert in the park under the willow tree. Alex when was the last time you went on a real date with Izzie?"

"That was two days before we left. We went to Six Flags and then the water park. We planned it two days in advance. Ok Mark what was the last major lie you told?"

"I told my parents this trip was supposed to be an educational experience because I wanted to come and I'm supposed to be grounded. Ha Cristina, how did you get your mom to let you go on this trip?"

"I told her it was just the girls going and the guys were going camping. She actually believed you guys would go camping for two weeks I almost laughed in her face."

"You don't think we could go camping," Derek asked looking at his girlfriend's best friend.

"No, and for that the next question goes to you. When is the last time you thought about having sex with Meredith?"

"Is that all you want to know about mine and Meredith's sex life." Everyone around the room nods there heads and Meredith turns red and mouths don't answer, but he knows the rules of the game. "Fine when Meredith answered her question. Ok Burke the last time that Cristina and you did some kind of couple thing?"

"We held hands walking to the restaurant," he had a smile on his face that was wide. Cristina just looked around and said "What"

"I didn't picture you the hand holding type," Derek said.

"Callie the last time you kissed George."

"When we were on the board walk sitting just watching people walk by."

They finished there game and talked about all sorts of stuff. They decided to go to bed early because they wanted to do stuff before getting on the ship.

**6 hours till launch**

They were all up by nine o'clock and getting ready it took a while but they finally were showering after eating the room service.

"Meredith and I could shower together to save time," Derek said with a smile on his face suggesting that he wouldn't be just showering.

"No I think you will take longer that way and we have to hurry if we want to go to the zoo," Izzie said frantically trying to get ready.

"Meredith and I could watch the room while you do that," Derek said.

"No we are all going!"

**5 hours till launch**

They get to the zoo and have about four hours they can stay for. They look at monkeys, bears, and elephants. Then they go and see the zebras.

"No what I'm thinking," Derek asked quietly and seductively.

"No what."

"That I would like to see you in your bra and panties," he said flashing his McDreamy smile and seductive voice how could she resist. "I don't think anyone will notice we're missing. Izzie is to busy reading everyone the facts and we could come back in and hour and they probably wouldn't notice. I mean it looks like everyone else is bored, but we can entertain ourselves."

"Let's go, but we have to be back in an hour and a half. If they notice we were missing gift shop and a snack."

"Got it now let's go."

**4 hours till launch**

They were walking around for an hour. They looked at pandas, giraffes, snakes, butterflies, and tigers. No one noticed that Meredith and Derek were missing.

"Burke how many more facts is she gonna give us about tigers. Really do I care if it's mating season." Cristina whispered bored and angry. "Hey where is Meredith and Derek?" she said that louder so Addi heard.

"I don't remember seeing them since the zebras and that was like an hour ago,"

Addi said not thinking much of it. "They probably just wanted to see some stuff by themselves. They probably didn't have the heart to tell Izzie to shut up."

Five minutes later Burke, Cristina, and Addi see Meredith and Derek walking back to the group holding hands and smiling.

"Where were you and don't say looking at other exhibits or something? You left us here with tour guide Barbie." Cristina says pissed off. Meredith and Derek look at each other with guilty expressions.

"Let's just say Derek can be a surgeon he has great hands. Who noticed we were missing?"

"First of all too much information and just me, Burke, and Addi."

"Good I don't want everyone to know."

**2 hours till launch**

They were just leaving the zoo.

"So what was everyones favorite part?"

"I think Meredith's and Derek's was what we did after the zebras and before the tigers." Cristina said wanting to say hers was leaving but bit her tongue.

"Yeah I think it was right Mer."

"Yup this was one of the best zoos I've ever been too."

"Great well we have to go back to the room and get are bags." Izzie said "then we should have just enough time to get to and on the ship."

"I think Mer and I will get everyones bags."

"Why Derek?" Cristina asked with an evil grin on her face knowing they would be embarrassed if their friends even suspected.

"Why don't we help them Cristina," Burke says knowing the rest of them wouldn't let them live it down. "Only if you cover for us," Burke whispers to Derek.

"Ok everyone else wait here while Burke, Meredith, Cristina and I get the bags."

**1 hour till launch**

They are all boarding the ship and heading to there rooms to throw there luggage in. They all plan on waving goodbye. After there luggage makes it to the room and Meredith and Derek make out for a few minutes they meet up with everyone on the deck.

"What took you guys so long?" Mark asked.

"We were unpacking and organizing." Derek answers quickly.

The boat takes off and they are all waving goodbye. They all walk off back to there rooms until they are meeting up for dinner.


	9. Day 1

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Day 1

They boarded the ship and first settled in by unpacking. After and endless discussion they decided to meet up at the Dance club at 8:00 giving them three free hours.

"Derek"

"Yeah Mer."

"Let's go explore the ship."

"We could just explore each other."

"No we can do that tonight and the rest of the trip."

"Fine."

"Besides we wouldn't have time only three hours and we have to look presentable."

After about half an hour of walking around the ships they were on the third deck. Meredith and Derek were enjoying the alone time from there friends and the open air and sea. They discovered many of the things the boat has to offer including the formal dinning room which they had three or four meals scheduled for. Derek found a bar and grill which the food looked delightful at and decided that they should eat there with there friends one night. The also took a look at the show schedule to see what they might be interested in. Meredith was especially interested in the on cruise spa for a girls' day and all the pool to hang by and get a tan. Derek found the workout center interesting along with the arcade.

"Hey look Der, here is all the shops they were talking about on the internet."

"Yeah look at that."

"Mer look I can go golfing."

"Great Der." She said sarcastically.

"Oh crap, we were supposed to meet with our friends half an hour ago I can't believe how fast time flies," Meredith said praying her friend didn't think she was in between the sheets with her boyfriend.

They make it to the club in about 8 minutes of power walking.

"Ten bucks says she was doing the McNasty with McDreamy," Cristina said taking bets with Alex one of her favorite things to do. "And lost track of time."

"Oh fifty says she was bonding with him and doesn't want to come," Alex said with a smug look on his face when he saw Meredith and Derek power walking holding hands in the same outfits they left them in almost four hours earlier.

"Where have you been?" Cristina asked sounding pissed off.

"We were exploring the ship. We can go to the spa and shopping tomorrow and have a girls' day." Said Meredith over happily that she didn't have to lie and have her friends call her bluff.

"Oh that sounds like fun. To they have Chanel or Prada or Burberry or Gucci or Ralph Lauren or any other expensive brands." Addi asked loving name brands.

"They had a lot of expensive stores and not so expensive ones it was like a mall, but we didn't walk through the whole thing just walked around some of the ship."

"Hey guys we can go to a work out room play golf, tennis, swim, climb a rock wall, and a lot of other stuff."

"Good I can work out," Mark said pleased with Derek's finding on the trip.

They stay at the club for three hours dancing and having nonalcoholic drinks. They were having so much fun just hanging out as friends. They all couldn't wait until the third day of they cruise when the ship starts making stops on islands. Everyone knew Derek and Meredith were not going back to sleep in there room that night, because by the end of the night they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

**I will probably update later today. I just wanted an update. This chapter was short because they already had some of the day over with. The next few chapters will be longer. Let me know if there is anything you want them to do on the cruise. Please review and let me know if you like it.**


	10. Day 2

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter.

Day 2

The first morning of the cruise was bright and shiny out. The girls were going to the spa and possible shopping during the day and meeting up with the guys, who were going to do sports and stuff, for dinner at the bar and grill and then a show. They decided to sleep late that morning, because some of them were up late the previous night and they were on vacation. They were all starting there day at ten o'clock in the morning. The girls were starting the day off with brunch in the Café Seattle Grace. The guys were going right to play golf and then to work out in the gym. Izzie thought it would be best for them to get massages, facials, pedicures, and any other treatment done before their hair so they decided to do just that.

"Oh my god, that was like the best massage I ever had!" Izzie said. "I must have been really tense. I have been stressing about this trip from the time we started planning it."

"No kidding. You even gave us a history of the zoo. Wasn't that your favorite part Mer," Cristina asked knowing Meredith would just agree.

"Yeah it was. Derek really enjoyed it to, but we are on vacation everything doesn't have to be planned Izz."

"Yeah you're right. I just want it to be perfect this could be are last trip like this."

"We can go away for Christmas Break and go skiing."

"I'm in its not like I celebrate Christmas anyway." Cristina said glad she has such good friends.

They continue there day by walking over to get facials.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Do you guys really want to go golfing we're on vacation let's have fun," George says. He was fiddling with his phone hopping it would work, because he said his mom could get a hold of him at any time.

"Not really. What else can we do? Derek you explored the ship what is there to do." Alex asked while tapping his foot under the table they were sitting at on the main deck planning there day.

"Well besides my girlfriend I don't really know."

"We should have gone somewhere more exciting," Mark said while finishing up the last of his eggs and water.

"The girls wanted to go here and you can't tell Cristina no," Burke said never wanting to admit his girlfriend scared him at times.

"This brochure says you can take a tour of the ship and see how it runs, that's do that and maybe other people will talk about things to do." George says hoping they could do something fun together.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The girls were getting cream applied to their faces and their pedicures done and nails at the same time.

"I haven't felt this important since my dad got elected for congress and we went to a ball that night." Addi said reliving that night. That's when she first realized she liked Mark more than just a friend when he came as her date.

"We are going to have a lot of time after were done here to shop and stuff," Meredith said admiring the job done on her left hand.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into getting my almost surgeon's hands painted," Cristina said pissed off.

"I guess I can wear open toe shoes tonight. Do you think George will like that?" Callie asked hoping to impress her boyfriend.

A bunch of Yeahs came from the group and they all were finished with there nails and pedicures. They were all sent to the sauna and then they would get there hair done. They would have the rest of the day to shop.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hi I'm Jessie I'm going to be giving the tour today." Came the greeting from a middle aged man who looked like he could have been a marine a couple of years back. He went on to explain what kind of ship they were on and the size and the capacity of the ship. Jesse also said this was a chance of a lifetime to see the parts of the ship most tourists don't see. While he was talking Mark was looking around the group hoping to see some young guys like themselves to listen to there conversions and hear about cool things to do. Two people stood out to Mark and he recognized them immediately. As teachers of theirs.

"Derek."

"Yeah Mark." Derek who was trying to pay attention god knows why, because they guide was dragging on and on worse then Izzie at the zoo was slightly annoyed.

"Isn't that Mr. Write and Miss Caldwell over there." Mark asked. "And why are you so grouchy?"

"I'm grouchy, because Meredith and I were up late and that is Mr. Write and Miss Caldwell." Derek said. How could he not know how Mr. Write is he is there gym and health teacher? He is also their football and hockey couch two of the sports Mark and Derek happened to be very good at. Miss Caldwell was the new English teacher how started teaching when they were in ninth grade. "We can't let them see us or the girls know they are here. They didn't want anyone to know about this trip remember."

"Yeah let's stick to the back of the tour. Alex should to he is one of the starting hockey players and Burke is a track star and he might recognize George from gym and health class."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The girls were done at the spa at 3:00 and weren't meeting they guys for dinner until 7:00 so they decided to go shopping since they couldn't do sports or go swimming, because of there hair that was done up all pretty.

"Oh my God they have a Tiffany's thank god. I can buy something." Addi said finally recognizing a store. The ship mostly had stores from other countries and cheaper stores that they didn't really buy things at but looked when they went to some malls anyway.

"Well we can all breath easily now." Callie said sarcastically before taking a sip of her mocha latte.

"Yeah I know not everybody likes designers like I do." Addi says before going into the store. None of them saw Emma and Olivia follow them into the store and hid behind some displays while they shopped.

"I thought they would never get done at the spa," Olivia whispers to Emma.

"Maybe we should split up tomorrow you hang out with someone and I'll go with another. Then if they catch us we could say we are just here with are families trying to ditch them if were are hiding about."

"That's a brilliant idea Em."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The guys finish the tour of the ship near the back of the group warning the others. They are all hungry so they decide to go to the main deck where more people are so they can blend in and get some food. The go to the same café the girls had brunch in a few hours earlier and try to decide what to do next.

"Did you know there is an on ship movie theater that plays all the movies in regular movie theaters?" George asked. "I think we should do that there is nothing else to do at the moment and it is dark in there."

The group responded with yeahs and went back to eating the burgers they bought. Alex was the first one to finish eating so he took some of George's fries.

"Hey those are my fries."

"So the quicker you finish the quicker we can see a movie."

"Anyone want to see anything special?" Burke asked "I kind of want to see that new movie about the surgical interns that work in Seattle everyone says it looks good. There is a lot of blood and guts and stuff from really surgeries if you don't think the story line will interest you." Burke said thinking about his feature career goals as cardiovascular surgeon.

"That sounds like a great idea." Derek said who has similar goals but want to be a Neurosurgeon.

"What's it about?' Mark asks hoping it wasn't a cheesy girly movie.

"There is five surgical interns starting and there resident is better know as the Nazi. One of the interns mother was some brilliant surgeon, another was a model to pay for college, the surgery obsessed control freak. They were the three girls. The one whose mother was famous slept with her boss and his with shows up. Then there are the boys the one is a really unemotional jerk who cheats on the doctor model and the other one is real compassionate and falls in love with the intern who slept with her boss. The Attendings are the neuro guy who the one intern slept with is married to the OBGYN who just shows up after sleeping with her husband's best friend who is a plastic surgeon he shows up later on. And then there is the cardiovascular surgeon who is dating the control freak surgeon. You follow them through the first year of struggles and triumph." Derek said thinking it looked like a great movie.

"Wow sounds cool it must have some plastic cases in it."

"I heard there is an explosion, and the LVAD wires to someone real close are cut and lots of lying and sex." Alex said not wanting to admit that he really wants to see the movie.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The girls have been shopping for about two and a half hours when they decide to stop to go get ready for that nights show and dinner with the guys who they haven't seen since they left for the spa earlier that morning. The all made a few purchases at the stores on the ship.

Once Meredith is back in her hotel room she was deciding on what to wear. She narrowed in down to two choices her dark jeans and red tank top with gems on the hem line or her dark jean skirt and her army green tank top and real low cut shirt over that. She went with the second outfit knowing Derek would love it and no underwear knowing that would drive him crazy during the show. She always loved to drive him crazy, because that would mean great sex that night and they were great at that. It also would mean Derek eyes would be glued on her the entire night and everyone would be jealous of him. Which she liked having people notice her probably because she didn't get enough attention at home growing up, but since the time they were twelve years old Derek always paid more attention to her then anyone else. She also knew she loved him and he loved her and she loves doing things for him that were special.

Cristina Yang didn't plan her outfits a head of time for a date, but tonight felt special to her after all she got her nails and hair done for Burke. All through out the day she kept thinking about what she was going to wear. So it was no surprise to her that she only took ten minutes to get ready then her usual twenty-five. Cristina decided to go with her red dress that stopped right before the knee and her black two inch heals that showed off her painted toes. The dress was a halter top so she went with her pearl bracelets on her wrists. She even put on makeup not quite knowing why she wanted to feel beautiful that night.

Izzie got back to her room still feeling like royalty from her hours earlier at the spa. She wanted to impress Alex that night so his jaw would drop at how pretty she was. She also wanted to look sexy, but not slutty. The dinner and show were not formal attire so she decided to wear her skinny jeans that were a really dark shade that made her legs and butt look good. Izzie put it with her favorite hot pink halter top that accented her beautifully. She had open toe shoes on which she knew Alex loved he told her so back on there first date. And put just enough makeup on to look naturally beautiful not fake like so girls do. Tonight was her night to make every girl on the ship jealous that she and Alex were together and every guy jealous of Alex for dating her.

Callie never was thought of as the pretty girl back at school to anyone but George. People like Meredith and Izzie got that role back at her high school. Tonight she didn't care what anyone thought of her except George. She wanted him to not be able to take his eyes off of her and finally get over his crush on Meredith, because even if she breaks up with Derek she would never go out with him her type of guy was different. Callie wanted to show George that someone went out of their way for him like Meredith did for Derek. She didn't blame Meredith for going out with Derek or even envy them anyone who knew them as friends or just classmates could tell they were made for each other. But she feels that way about George so tonight she was gonna get him to see her and only her. She put on her black skirt that went to her knees with her red strappy sandals and her red blouse. Callie left the first two buttons open and put a camisole on underneath. She also wore the gold necklace George gave her for her birthday. She felt glamorous and drop dead gorgeous and knew George would love the sandals.

Addison Montgomery was a very wealthy girl, like all of her best friends. She was also and only child so she was used to being the center of attention at home. She was going to wear something tonight that not only Mark would notice her, but everyone in the theater will to. She wore her black and white polka dot dress that ended at her knees with her black stilettos the dress had a halter top so she brought a black sweater incase she got cold. Everyone always thought Addison was just a pretty rich girl. Only her best friends knew the truth and only she knew she loved Mark. She wanted Mark to be the one, but still isn't sure but doesn't have to be she is only a high school senior. She hopes after tonight she will never have to worry about him cheating on her again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They all enjoyed the dinner very much and much like the girls had planned there boyfriends couldn't stop staring at them all through the dinner along with some other young high school and college aged boys in the restaurant. They all sat next to each other in the theater and tried to pay attention to the show.

Meredith and Derek were whispering things to each other and holding hands and cuddling. Izzie and Alex were sharing popcorn and holding each others hands. Mark and Addi were snuggled close together during much of the show not really pay attention just content with being together. Cristina and Burke were in the way back of the theater sharing kisses and holding onto one another trying to wait until the show was over not wanting to leave before hand there friends would know why they were leaving. Callie and George never went to the theater instead went right back to there room to have dessert, but known of there friends noticed they were too caught up in the one they came on the trip with.


	11. Day 3

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Day 3

It was about 5:00 in the morning when Izzie, Alex, Cristina, Burke, Addi, and Mark were woken up to the sound the ship's horn. None of them got much sleep that night. Meredith and Derek were very loudly expressing there love to one another until about 45 minutes earlier. Cristina storms out of her room mumbling something about going to kill Meredith and Derek. Burke chases her out of the room and stops her in the hallway before she disturbs them. Meredith and Derek's room that is left of theirs is now silent. On the other side of Meredith and Derek's room is Izzie and Alex's room they emerge to the sounds of Burke and Cristina having an argument right outside there door just above a whisper.

"I'm gonna kill Meredith, I swear I never heard anyone have sex louder than her. All night long. Now that's stamina for you," Cristina says angry and grouchy from the loss of sleep. "Look she even has me in the hallway now having a conversion that I don't want to have in my pajamas."

"I never pictured Grey a screamer," Alex said with a look that says I'll bring this up in an argument to get my way.

"Alex you wouldn't and stop thinking about her like that. I'm sure it was a one time thing to be that loud." Izzie said trying to convince Cristina from barging into their room. She was currently being held back by Burke. One thing Izzie knew if you got Cristina mad she could scream loud enough to wake the entire ship.

"Well now we all no something else McDreamy is good at. Keeping us up all night with her pleased screaming," Cristina gives Burke a threatening look signalizing he better back her up and Izzie gives him her sweet but I can ruin your life look if you don't agree with me look.

"Next time Grey and Shepherd keep us up on the trip," Izzie gives him her look again "if they do. We will simply call the cabin manager and they will speak with them. Ok everyone happy?" He is responded with nods all around when a very sleep deprived Addi and Mark come out from the room across from Cristina and Burke's room.

"Could you guys please keep quite? We have a few hours of salvageable sleep left before we dock later tonight. And I want to look good for dinner and dancing on the islands." Addi says out of desperation practically on her knees begging them to let her sleep.

"Hey have you guys seen George or Callie. I don't remember them being at the show." Izzie says being the concerned one of the group.

"I think they said something about having dessert?" Mark adds joining the conversion. He is leaning against the wall to keep from falling over.

"Oh where were they going to get dessert?" Izzie asked not getting what Mark was hinting at.

"I think they went back to their room Izz." Alex said and starts rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna go and get some sleep. You should come to Izzie baby."

"Yeah I guess I will."

They all went back to there rooms and fell asleep quickly and stayed that way for another five hours.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek woke up around 9:00 in the morning still tired from their night, but not wanting to miss the excitement of the trip. The get ready by 9:30 and call there friends cell phones.

"Hey Derek I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone."

"Yeah me neither. They must all be somewhere that doesn't have good reception."

"Yeah. You don't think we kept them up to do you?"

"Well I hope not, but you weren't exactly quite."

"Neither were you McDreamy."

Meredith and Derek walk down there hallway and start heading to the main deck of the ship. They don't realize that all there friends have do not disturb signs on their doors.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They walk on to the main deck and sit on some lounge chairs while waiting to meet up with their friends for lunch like they had planned. They hear some familiar voices a little ways away talking about being kept up all night by young love birds. They were both thankful that they weren't kept up by anyone else. Meredith then recognizes the voices as Mr. Write and Miss Caldwell talking to another couple who were Mr. Byrd, who is one of the younger math teachers, and Miss Laurence, who was the cheerleading couch and Science teacher. They were also mentioning being kept up late. Meredith then lowers her sun glasses to take a look and make sure she wasn't hearing things. She sits up in her chair and Derek turns to face her.

"Mer something wrong with this spot."

"Yes Mr. Write, Miss Caldwell, Mr. Byrd, and Miss Laurence are right over there talking and I don't want any of my teachers to know about my sex life and summer vacations. Now let's go sit somewhere else."

"Why they don't recognize us?"

"They don't recognize us yet Derek. If they here us talking or look at us they will recognize us and I don't want to talk to any of my teachers right now."

"Fine but were walking past them I'm not walking around the whole ship."

"Fine."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addi, Mark, Cristina, Burke, Izzie, Alex, George, and Callie are all coming out of their rooms about the same time and meet up at the elevator on their way to lunch.

"Did you guys here Meredith and Derek?" Cristina asked George and Callie. "And where have you been we haven't seen you since dinner."

"We didn't hear them, and we were in are room enjoying each others company." George replied. "Why were they fighting or something?"

"Worse they were having sex loudly."

"Oh well now I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye for weeks thanks."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They agreed the day prior to meet at one of the more popular restaurants on the ship to have lunch knowing once they dock on St. Barts they would probably not meet up again until dinner.

"Hey guys." Came Meredith's greeting to them when they were ushered to the table. "Where were you this morning? We tried to call, but your phones must have been off."

"Oh we just didn't get much sleep last night thanks to…"

"Cristina!" Burke warned as she was trying to embarrass their friends in a crowded restaurant.

"Oh guys guess who's on this cruise?" Meredith asked.

"Um us." Cristina replied sarcastically.

"Yeah but some other people we all know."

"Um I don't know just tell me."

"Mr. Wright, Miss Caldwell, Mr. Byrd, and Miss Laurence."

"Oh I knew Miss Caldwell and Mr. Wright were seeing each other. Alright everyone pay up." Cristina said who was still taking bets about anything and everything.

The rest of the meal passed with small talk and eating. Towards the end of eating there main meal they were recognized by there teachers.

**Day 3 will be continued either today or tomorrow. They will talk with there teaches and have fun on the island. If you have any ideas tell me. Review if you want please I really appreciate it. Thanks. **


	12. Day 3 continued

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Day 3 continued

The dessert was being served to the group as their teachers walked over to greet them. The teachers smiled and offered some small talk.

"So is this food good." Mr. Write asked. He was the teacher at the school the students could talk to. He was friends with many in the group and was more like a friend to them. They all responded yeahs and oks not really going into detail about anything.

"What is that dessert they just brought to your table?" Miss Caldwell asked. She was also one of the students' favorite teachers. She was young and pretty loved by all the male population of the school.

"Would you like to grab chairs for your guests?" The waitress asked Derek.

"Yeah why not we have some catching up to do. Unless of course they don't want to." They teachers said they would stay and all started talking about the vacation.

"Miss Caldwell to answer your question earlier we are having the chocolate explosion." Izzie said taking a bite of the chocolate cake that had hot fudge flowing out of it.

"Yeah can call me Kristen outside of school especially because this was not a planned meeting."

"Sure Mrs.…Kristen." Izzie said unsure if she felt comfortable with it.

"So did you guys plan this vacation a head of time?" Miss Laurence asked the group. She was a people person and knew her students well. She could tell something was different between Meredith and Derek right away. Their body language suggested it. They were sitting closer his hand was on her thigh and they kept looking at each other out of longing.

"Yeah, well not really on July 5 we were yachting and wanted to go somewhere where we would have no worries for a couple of days Miss Laurence."

"Now that's making me feel old just call me Anna and you can call Mr. Byrd Tyler and Mr. Write John." She said wanting to know what was different between them.

"Did you guys plan anything for the island? We were all just going to go swimming and then dinner and dancing." Kristen said.

"We were all gonna split up during the day and have dinner together and go dancing." Burke said "maybe Cristina will wear a dress to twirl in." as he was saying this he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Preston Burke you will not shove that in my face when we get back, will you." She said the last part very threateningly.

"He won't but I will." George says.

"Bambi you better not."

"We're going to that club and we're gonna do the tango and other fun fast dances." Meredith said and looked at Derek with a seductive grin.

That's when Anna knew what was different, Meredith and Derek had slept together, or they were planning to. She just hoped they didn't end up pregnant like so many young couples who she knew could become better things in the world.

"Em look there they are. Hey they are having lunch with Mr. Write, Mr. Byrd, Miss Caldwell, and Miss Laurence what suck ups." Olivia said out of disgust and kept staring at George.

"Yeah. Who hangs out with their teachers?" Emma said not really looking at anyone special. "Hey not what would be the talk of the school?"

"No what. One of them breaking up and going out with someone else and then two months later going back out with that other person."

"No everyone thinking one of them is pregnant. But who is the question?"

"Meredith, Em she would be perfect that would spread so fast. Know one would expect that from a doctor's kid not using protection correctly. And every guy in the grade is after her." Olivia said the plan was perfect.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The boat docked at 3:00 on St. Barts. The group was getting restless of being on the boat and being in such close proximity to each other for so many days. They all took off there separate ways planning to meet up at some restaurant at 7:00 before going dancing for a few hours.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek decided to go to the beach and then do some shopping in the stores for just a lazy afternoon. They both wore there new bathing suits looking good. Derek wanted to go in the water and begged Meredith to come before flashing his famous McDreamy smile that he used since he was a baby. Once in the water he picks her up and carries her into deeper water. Then he throws her into the water. After a while they are splashing and dunking and having the most fun they have had as just the two of them doing activities. After about half an hour of swimming they decided to go and tan in the sun. Derek thought his mother might find it suspicious if he went to the Caribbean and didn't come back tan.

"Derek."

"Yeah Mer."

"Do you want to go join those kids in volleyball? Pretty please."

"It was cuter when you were begging last night." She gives him a look of embarrassment and anger. "Fine let's go it beats shopping."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meanwhile Burke and Cristina decided to go scuba diving. They saw many amazing creatures while under the clear ocean water. What surprised Burke the most was that Cristina held his hand while the discovered this new thing together. At that moment he knew he loved her. They took pictures with their underwater camera of themselves and the organisms and plants living under the water for friends and family back home. They had a good time and for once Cristina smiled without it being something competitive.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addi and Mark went on a hike to look at some of the best waterfalls on the island. When Addi saw the waterfalls she fell in love with them. They were the most beautiful things in the world. Mark spread a blanket out and put the picnic basket he had been holding down. He then sat down and gestured Addi to do the same.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery you are the most beautiful women I know. I am so happy I found you. You are smart and hard to please. Demanding and needy and I love all these things about you. I Mark Sloan love you Addison Montgomery. I love you more then life its self your very special to me. I never said this to a girl before. I love you!" By the time Mark was done with his speech Addi was crying. A happy cry not a sad one.

"Mark there were times when I doubt your intentions with me. You are smart, athletic, and drop dead gorgeous. I never thought I would have a chance with you as more than a friend, but I did. Even though you may have hurt me in the past I can't live without you. I Addison Montgomery love you Mark Sloan. I have never been in love with anyone before it's scary, but I'm taking a chance on you. I love you.

Soon the picnic was forgotten as Addi kissed Mark. He pulled her closer so that she was sitting in his lap. Their hands were traveling all over each others bodies like it was their first time. They took their time and expressed their love to one another right by that waterfall.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Alex and Izzie had planned to go mini golfing and then go shopping. They wanted to do something to help build their relationship. They got to the golf course which had the most beautiful views of the ocean. As they were playing golf they would look out and feel like the luckiest two people in the world. They watched the ocean as much as they watched each other. That was the day Isobel Stevens knew she was falling hard and fast for Alex Karev. Could she really fall in love with him though? He showed her a different side of himself one he rarely showed anyone. They both knew they had something special and just hoped when they got back to high school in September they would be able to survive the pressures. The day for them was fun. They didn't feel the need to compete and they could just relax. Izzie and Alex would high five each other or touch the others arm when they would finish at each hole. They never wanted to forget that game.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Callie never fell in love with any of the boys she dated, because she didn't want to get hurt in the end. Sure she heard of sole mates they were perfect couples that everyone could see that were meant to be together. Examples were like Meredith and Derek whose breathe gets taken away when looking at each other. You would be able to see and feel the love radiating off of them even if you were blind. Then couples like Mark and Addi or Izzie and Alex. They could hurt each other a million times and still the love would never break. It was always there just sometimes got masked by other feelings. The last type of sole mates she knew of were like Cristina and Burke. Peoples whose love you would never understand, but it was there sometimes you couldn't see it unless you looked but it was always there. Callie didn't think her relationship with George fit into any of the categories, but she knew she loved him. Maybe just maybe they had created a new category. She had pondered this over in her head as they looked through museums of art work.

"Hey Callie you alright. You have been very quite." George asked full of concern. Maybe he couldn't see it, but Callie could that concern was coming from the love that was a little of all the categories Callie thought. Maybe her new type of sole mates is the everything category kind of like getting all the toppings on a pizza. All she knew was she would be crushed in more ways then one if this were to end.

"Yeah George. I fine now that I'm with you." I have everything she thought this must be perfection.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The night ended with them all meeting up at the restaurant and then going dancing together. They had so much fun on that island that it felt magical to them. The wished everyday could be like that, but then how would life be of any interest.

**That was the end of day 3. Should I continue on with everyday of the cruise or skip ahead to like the tenth day? Once the cruise is over the story will probably jump ahead into August. Please review and give me any ideas you might have. I am thinking of the idea of getting Meredith pregnant let me know if you like the idea. Thanks for the reviews I have already been given.**


	13. Day 10

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

**They are still on the cruise but it is now day 10. They are almost finished with their trip when the run into someone unexpected. This chapter will only really have Meredith, Derek, Burke, and Cristina.**

Day 10

Meredith and Derek woke up early to see the sunset. They had already visited six islands. Today was a special day they were going to spend it just the two of them, and not see any of their friends. They cuddled up under a blanket on a bench. They stared straight ahead at the ocean waiting for the ball of fire to rise. This one of those moments they would always remember watching the sunrise over beautiful clear blue water while clinging to each other. It was surprisingly quiet on the deck at that hour. Only a couple people were around no one who wanted to be bothered and no one they wanted to bother. This was the closest thing to alone time they would have the entire trip.

"Mer, I have wanted to tell you this forever. Since the first moment I saw you in the hospital when both are parents were working I have had a thing for you. This thing I couldn't explain till now. It is powerful like you, and I love it. You are so special to me. I realize that I fell for you and I fell fast. I love your smile, your laugh, your heart, and everything. What I'm trying to say is I Derek Shepherd love you Meredith Grey. I love you so much!" He finished his speech just as the sun was rising to the sky.

Meredith turned and sat in his lap. She had tears in her eyes and then replied, "I love you to Derek Shepherd. I never thought I would fall in love. I never wanted to, but I couldn't stop myself I love you. Derek, I love you, in a really, really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you."

They sat together wrapped in each others warmth until they realized they had stayed like that for an hour and the deck was slowly filling with more people. Together they went back to their room to get ready for their day.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hours later Cristina and Burke are walking down the same corridor that Mer and Derek walked down. They wanted to go eat breakfast and then take the day from there.

"So honey, what do you want for breakfast?" Burke asked smiling and grabbed Cristina's hand and held it over the table.

"Well honey, I am thinking about the cheese and broccoli omelet."

"Great well make that two. I have a big day planned for us." He had a smile that none of Cristina's comments was gonna wipe off. "Do you need coffee? I remembered you don't function with out it in the morning."

"Yeah Burke coffee would be good." She gave her first real smile of the morning loving the fact that Burke remembered she thrived on coffee.

"So tonight is the formal night. What time do you want to be back in the room to get ready?"

"Oh crap, we have to go to that."

"Yes, and it's going to be fun dancing and eating. We have to go everyone else will be there."

"That is exactly why we shouldn't go."

"Come on just enjoy yourself today."

"Fine."

They finish up breakfast with minimal talking and just being content with each other. They hold hands, which Cristina isn't fond of, on the way to their first activity of the day. They were going rock climbing.

"Rock climbing Burke. Oh my God I wanted to try this, but Izzie and Addi didn't want to get dirty. Callie isn't really close with me and Mer is always with McDreamy."

"I thought you would like the challenge." Burke has a grin so huge it almost doesn't fit on his face. "See I listen to you when you talk."

"Yeah I guess you do."

"Hi guys I'm Brigette I'll show you what to do. First I need to get you guys some climbing shoes. Have either of you ever climbed before."

"No, we are experiencing this together." Cristina replied matching the happy tone of Brigette.

"Great well just get you started then. Always time to try something new."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Derek stop." Derek was kissing Meredith along her collar bone while she was trying to get ready. "I plan on leaving the room today you know." She knew if he kept that up the only place they would make it to would be the bed. "I'm hungry we're going to lunch and that's final. Now put a shirt on please. Looking at you is making me want to stay in longer but we can't. So much of the day is already gone."

"Mer we were out this morning." He gives her his McDreamy look and stares at her in the eye.

"No come on we're going out. I'll leave you here all by yourself."

"Fine I'll leave. After lunch can we come back to the room? Please…pretty please."

"How about we come back early before the formal dinner. We can take a steamy shower together. You are distracting both of us. I'm gonna go and get us seats at Café Seattle Grace. You better be there in ten minutes."

As Meredith is walking out of the room she accidentally bumps into someone. They both fall over.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." That's when Meredith sees the face of the person she knocked over and recognized her immediately.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Cristina and Burke finished their climb and were taking off their gear.

"Oh Burke that was so fun. It was like a rush when I got to the top. I can't believe I climbed that."

"Yeah me neither. I had fun with you. You mean a lot to me, Cristina."

"You too Burke. I don't know where I would be without you."

They start walking to the main deck hand in hand. Burke is directing them to a place he found the day earlier that serves sandwiches and has the best views on the whole ship.

"So where are we eating. All the food is that way." Cristina points to the opposite way they are going.

"You'll see. Just be patient." They continue walking until they hit the stand with gourmet sandwiches. After ordering they take a seat on one of the benches that faces the water directly.

"This was a nice surprise Burke." They finish eating and just cuddle closer together on the bench. The views is great. Then all of a sudden something jumps out of the water.

"Oh wow did you just see that Burke. I think that was a dolphin."

"Yeah I think it was. The cruise didn't lie they said you could see wildlife at certain points on the ship." They just sit there in the comfort of each others arms watching the dolphins.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek meets up with a panicked Meredith at the restaurant. She looks deep in thought like she is pondering something.

"Hey Mer everything alright."

"No Derek guess who I bumped into." She looks like she might cry so he takes her in his arms.

"One of are friends."

"No, Emma and Olivia. I think they were spying on us they had cameras and notepads."

"Emma and Olivia the queens of gossip."

"Yes that Emma and Olivia."

"Great."

"I know. What are we going to do? I don't want the whole school thinking I'm a slut or easy. Oh god what if everyone knows already."

He knows you can't reason with Meredith when she is rambling on and on about something. "So what if the whole school knows. You know the truth that it was special and it wasn't with just anyone, but someone who you love and loves you. It's not like we can't see each other we are both single its not like there is a wife and you're on the side."

"Yeah your right. Thanks Der I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably have a nervous breakdown." She gives him a look and they leave the café to take a walk.

"So do you want to do something special?"

"Yeah let's go shopping. Please Derek."

"You are too cute to say no to." She smiles at him and takes his hand as they walk towards the 'mall'.

**Please review. Thanks for all the reviews I got. If you want to read my new story its called The sweetest place on earth. This chapter skips a few days ahead in time and focuses on Meredith, Derek, Cristina, and Burke. The next chapter will probably be the end of the cruise and everyone else will find out about Emma and Olivia I don't know what I will do for there reactions yet.**


	14. Day 14 The End of the Cruise

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Day 14 The End of the Cruise

The last day of the cruise everyone is ready to go home. They are craving privacy and alone time. They are nearing the Florida coast line.

"I can't believe the cruise is almost over." Izzie said. "Now I will have to find something else to plan."

"Yeah, buts let wait till August I think I will McVomit is I have to have tour guide Barbie again." Cristina replies she and everyone else knows she had so much fun.

"So guys the scrape book is almost finished." Addi says proud of herself that it was almost done.

"You made a scrape book already Addi." Meredith says and then takes a sip of her drink.

"Yeah it starts when we were planning different things are in it. Some candid pictures before hand, pictures in Florida and at the airport and some pictures on the cruise and islands. Some you didn't even realize were taken."

"Can I see it?" Izzie asked her gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey where did you get these pictures?"

"Um let's just say after the threats I sent out to Emma and Olivia about stalking they gladly gave them up."

"Wow good going."

"Yeah"

Izzie is looking through the huge scrape book and comes across pictures of Meredith in Derek in rather compromising positions.

"Hey Mer you might not like this picture. Derek and you are cuddled up under a blanket his hand is up your shirt and you are sitting on his lap. When was that taken?"

"That was taken on day 10 of the cruise we watched the sunset and said I love you for the first time."

"Ha that's funny. And apparently you had some McSex on the deck." Cristina said.

"We didn't have sex on the deck. Well almost did the elevator almost to, but we made it back to the room."

"Cristina you shouldn't pick on her. Look at this picture of you and Burke your in grass skirts dancing on a stage." Cristina's face goes white as Izzie describes the picture to everyone.

"When was that taken Cristina?" Meredith asks her and high fives Izzie.

"Um on Day 6 on that island that I forgot the name. Burke made me do the dance and then we got picked to dance on the stage." Everyone is laughing thinking about what Cristina's reaction must have been when they got picked to dance on stage.

"Hey give me the scrape book." Cristina grabs the book and starts looking at it. "Wow there is a lot of candid pictures in here it really describes all are days here."

"Hey look there is a picture of Alex and Izzie mini golfing and Alex is helping Izzie aim. That's so cute Izz now you have proof Alex can show affection." Meredith says looking at the picture. "Now we know what everyone else did when we weren't together."

"Yeah"

The girls are all looking through the scrape book when George and Callie come back hand and hand. Soon after Derek comes back with drinks in his hands for everyone and has Burke, Alex and Mark helping him. They also have the food.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex asked as the girls were all giggling and looking at something.

"I didn't know you wore those hats with all the fruit." Addi says and they all start giggling again.

"What are you talking about? I don't."

"Well in this picture you are Evil Spawn." Cristina says with a smirk on her face.

"What picture? Izzie you promised you wouldn't say anything." He looks mad and embarrassed.

"I didn't they were pictures Addi got back from Olivia and Emma." Izzie said grinning sweetly looking back at the picture.

"Oh god what if she didn't get all the pictures back. Mer we did a lot of things that can be considered embarrassing and other stuff." Derek says looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Oh you mean like this." Addi points to a picture of them on the beach later at night wrapped up together in a towel "Or this." She was pointing to a picture of them in there scuba diving suits and messy hair getting yelled at by an instructor. "Why were you getting yelled at?"

"We weren't paying attention when he was giving the instructions." They said at the same time.

They were coming across pictures of each of them doing stupid stuff and embarrassing moments that were meant to be forgotten or left were they happened would now be seen by all there other friends and family.

They were close enough to the Florida coast line to see it. A lot of the smiles were fading and they looked sad. They were all sad to see the cruise end. They next day they would be on a plane back to there home.


	15. The End of Summer

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

End of the Summer

It was the middle of August and school started in about two weeks. They all still consistently talked about the cruise. It was the most fun they ever had in two weeks. After Addi threatened Emma and Olivia they changed schools. They were probably afraid of her dad. The summer had been a good one. The girls were all going back to school shopping today. They were excited about the new year. For Addi and Callie it would be there final year of high school. Meredith and Izzie couldn't wait for cheerleading to start and competitive Cristina wanted to knock everyone out and be first in there class. The year before she lost to Meredith. Freshman year they tied at a 4.0. The guys couldn't wait for the sports to start out. School would be a good thing for like a week, but by the end of September they would all want summer to happen again.

"Oh god I cant wait for school to begin." Cristina said "I am so beating Meredith this year." She said with one of her wicked grins. Its not like she lost by a lot of points. They had almost the same schedule all really hard college level math and sciences classes. Meredith had honors German, but Cristina had honors French. They both were in the hardest classes for everything. They had mostly seniors in their classes since last year. Meredith should have skipped a grade, but didn't want to leave Izzie and Cristina behind. They all laughed at Cristina wanting to beat Meredith.

"Oh I hope I am cheerleader caption." Meredith said. She was always in the spot light at school. She will probably end up being prom queen that year. Meredith was the girl everyone wanted to be. She was super smart, very pretty, and great at sports and cheerleading, could get anyone she wanted, and she was rich. Every girl craved her life and her boyfriend.

"Yeah well it figures you like school Meredith. You are only in the spot light for really great things. The rest of us don't play field hockey, are a cheerleader, on the swimming team, and have excellent grades, and an extremely hot boyfriend." Callie said knowing people talked about her. Not always for good things.

"Yeah I guess I am."

They all enter the mall and start shopping. When they finally finish they call their boyfriends to meet them at Apple Bees.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Twenty minutes after the call they are all seated at a big table at Apple Bees. They are looking over the menu discussing the food options.

"So do you guys want the sampler? Or just order all are favorites." George asked everyone. "Did you guys get a lot of close at the mall?"

"We did good shopping Georgie. And lets get all are favorites the sampler is not enough to feed us all." Izzie says.

"Don't call me Georgie Izzie how many times do I have to tell you?" She has been calling him that since they were little. Izzie went to his house and his brothers were calling him that and it sort of stuck.

"Its your knick name George kind of like Derek is McDreamy."

"I don't like my knick name Izz."

"Too bad its your knick name you cant change it."

The finish eating talking about completely random stuff. They all hoped they had the same class. With the block scheduling having 86 minute classes got boring if you didn't have a friend in the class. They only had four classes so that was a plus, but they were long when the teachers talked and talked. They all prayed that they had the same lunch.

**This chapter is a filler chapter. The next chapter or two I already have planned. Thanks for the reviews.**


	16. The School Assembly

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story starts in the summer and they are now back in school.

The School Assembly

One week into the school year and they really liked school this year. They all were lucky enough to have the same lunch. Cristina and Meredith were in every class together and all ready competing for first place against seniors. They had gym with everyone. That class was a given for fun especially with there teacher Mr. Write he still talks about the cruise hinting he had fun and saw some teen aged kids that attended this school also having tons of fun.

"Hey Mer guess what?" They were eating lunch and had already completed two of there morning classes.

"What Cristina?"

"We don't have to go to AP Bio." She said smiling she didn't really like there teacher Mr. Harris he could talk on and on about any particular subject.

"Cristina we cant skip class. That would ruin your perfect attendance." She was surprised that Cristina Yang would even think about skipping class.

"We are not going to skip. Did you forget about the Junior class meeting on Abstinence Mer? Its not like you have to pay attention. You wont abstain." The rest of the table was laughing because they all knew Meredith and Derek had sex the most. They were the first to lose a bet they all set about who could go the longest without sex. They surprisingly made it 24 hours and 28 minutes.

"Yeah I did. Alex get us good seats in the auditorium please. In the middle of the row three seats from the back. Then they don't really look at you." Meredith gives him her best puppy dog face.

"Why cant you get the seats Grey?" He called her by her last name when he was trying to embarrass her.

"Well if you must know Evil Spawn she and McDreamy are going to make out for like ten minutes in the almost forgotten stairwell until the first bell rings." Cristina says she would never do that with Burke in the school if they ever got caught her mother would send her away.

"Great I'll get the table."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After making out for ten minutes in the deserted hallway Meredith knew she would have to stop. He was making her want more as his hands went up the back of her shirt. She had her back against the well and legs around his waist locked with her ankles. He was kissing the spot that drove her wild and she knew they had to stop at that point.

"Um Derek you have to stop. You have class and I have an assembly in like three minutes. Come to my house after school and we'll finish what you started.

"Okay" he replied giving her one of his best kisses on her lips. And then running up the stairs. He didn't want to be late for class and have to stay after school today.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When Meredith got to the auditorium she had exactly one minute to get to her seat. Her shirt was wrinkled and hair was slightly messy along with her flushed face gave away to her friends and maybe a few others what they were doing the last ten minutes.

"Meredith now your having sex in the school. That's not very safe no how much trouble you can get into." George said blushing at Meredith. Her sex life was still a topic he wasn't entirely comfortable with even though he didn't have a crush on her anymore.

"You owe me twenty bucks Alex. She went farther today then she usually does." Cristina says happily.

"Grey didn't have sex though so you owe me twenty bucks."

"Evil Spawn pay up now."

"No not until Grey says she just got laid."

"Could you keep your voices down if they found out we were even making out we could get a suspension." Meredith says nervous. Probably more nervous of her mother finding out she isn't a virgin.

"Does your mother know yet Meredith?' Izzie asked her joining the conversion after texting Addi telling her what they were talking about.

"No, and she wont find out until I am in college."

"why Mer" They were interrupted before she could answer the question.

"Ladies and Gentlemen would you please focus your attention to the front of the room for the assembly and please be quite. You will have time to ask questions later. You will also be asked to fill out a survey. Thank you and enjoy the assembly." The vice principle said and then motioning to the speaker to continue the presentation.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The speaker was talking about teen pregnancy and even with protection they could still conceive a child. If it fails or breaks or you forget.

"How dumb do you have to be to get pregnant?" Cristina says and then catches the look on Meredith's face. "Oh no you didn't." She whispers this time so only she and Meredith can hear. "Didn't you use protection?"

"We did I think almost every time. But I am not sure I am pregnant just late."

"How late Mer?"

"I don't always get it every month. So its been since July. But I usually get it by now. Oh god I don't know what I would do? Should I tell Derek that I think I might be pregnant?"

"Is he going over your house after school?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him then and decide if you want to know."

**That's where I am leaving the story for now. Another chapter most likely tomorrow. I am still deciding if she is going to be pregnant. It would add some twists to the story then. Thanks for the reviews.**


	17. The Test

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story starts in the summer and they are now back in school.

The Test

Meredith got home after school that day and knew she would have to tell Derek that she _thought _she was pregnant. She was scared and wasn't sure she was ready to here the truth. He was going to be there in five minutes so she decided to wait on the wrap around porch on her house. She was pacing back and forth when he finally showed up in her circular driveway. She ran to his car and got in.

'Meredith you ok. I thought we were going to stay at your house." He looked over at her in the passenger's seat her eyes were puffy from crying. She looked more like a scared guilty child than his girlfriend.

"I have to tell you something, but you cant be mad at me. I don't know how this could have happened we were pretty careful. I am late."

"Late for what you are right her Mer." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I could be pregnant Derek. What would we do?" Derek's face went white at the word pregnant. He never planned to be a dad in high school, but he saw she was nervous and wanted to comfort her. The last thing he wanted was Meredith thinking he would leave her.

"We will get through this." He gestured between them and her stomach. "Let's hope for the best, but if you are I will stay by you."

"Okay,' That was the first time she smiled since the beginning of the assembly. She prayed that if the test did come back positive that he wouldn't get scared and run. He could just be trying to calm her down now. She would never know until she took the test. "We have to buy a pregnancy test. I think we should know and take it from there."

"Okay do you want to go to a different town?" He asked she would surely get recognized at one of the drug stores or food stores in town. Everyone in the high school knew her and Derek.

"Yeah I don't want anyone to know. Thanks for not yelling at me.' She looked at him and smiled. He just squeezed her hand harder and gave her the McDreamy look.

"Its as much my responsibility as yours to use protection. You shouldn't have to go through this alone. Even if it just buying a test. We can buy the test in Summit. And then take the test when you are ready. I want you to know before you take the test that I am here for you whether its positive or negative we will get through this with the best possibly outcome. I wont pressure you to do something that you don't want to do either." He voice showed he was being honest. Both of them knew the relationship would never be the same after this. No matter what the outcome of the test is.

The ride to the drug store was silent except for The Clash music playing in the back round on the radio. He pulled his car in the parking lot outside of Rite Aid.

"Well are you ready to go in." He asked and grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to go in with me." She told him on the verge of tears again.

"We've been in this together since the minute we chose to have sex. I will go with you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this position." She gave him a smile and then the both got out of the car.

They walked through the door hand and hand. Meredith and Derek found the isle that had the pregnancy tests on them. Suddenly the shock had both hit them. This was for real there futures lied within the results of the test. Would they stay together if there was a baby? If there wasn't. How would the pressure affect their relationship? Would they keep the baby? Would the get married? Could their relationship ever be the same if the test is negative? Those were all questions that were plaguing the thoughts of Meredith and Derek. Suddenly the world felt like it was closing in on them in that drug store.

Derek squeezed her hand before asking. "Which test do you want to buy? There is a lot of choice."

"Let's go with this one." She grabs one of the tests. "This one should be good. It says it can detect pregnancy five days before the missed period and has a digital read out."

"Is that the one we need?"

"I don't know Derek. I have never needed to buy a pregnancy test before." She had snapped at him. He was being to supportive. This was all starting to scare her. Her life hung in the balance. What would her mother think of her? What would Derek's family think? They even warned them of the consequences.

"Well that one looks best." He says putting back some other tests he had grabbed to read about.

"Then we will buy this one. Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do if I came in by myself." She said. "I think we should take the test right away. When we get back to my house. The uncertainty of it has been killing me since the assembly."

"Okay Meredith." For the first time since she told him the possibility of her pregnancy he was starting to think what other people would think. The clerk who would ring up the test. His parents and older sisters who warned him of getting her pregnant. Meredith's mother and family. What we they all say and think about him now. He knew he would never leave her now. It would be tough but he would stick it out. He wasn't the kind of person who would leave if she was pregnant.

When they got back to her house she went right to the bathroom to take the test. He was fidgeting in the family room when she came back.

"So what is the results?" She looked at him.

"We have to start timing it. It should take like five minutes." Those were going to be the longest five minutes of his life. Every possible outcome ran through his head. They just snuggled together to wait it out. The second hand seemed to stop. The minutes felt like hours. Together they sat crying.

**Maybe more tonight. So next chapter will happen like directly after this one. You will find out the results of the test. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	18. The Moment of Truth

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story starts in the summer and they are now back in school.

The Moment of Truth

Two minutes had passed by. The longest two minutes of Derek Shepherd's life. He sat on the couch holding his girlfriend Meredith, who was silently crying. Together they waited trying to think about anything, but what the test would reveal or how they got into this mess.

"Derek, I am scared." He didn't say anything back just hugged her tighter. The next three minutes his fate would be decided. He knew that he love Meredith, but were they ready for this.

"Just pray that fate is on your side." He said looked at the clock on the wall. "We only have two and a half minutes left."

"Great then I will know the truth. I am even ready for the truth." Derek could see she was scareder is that moment than ever before in her life. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Meredith. You should just read the test when you are ready. Have you been having any symptoms of pregnancy? Maybe your not and are just jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"I thought I had the flu the other week when I was absent. I was throwing up and nauseous and achy. I haven't been that nauseous since. I thought I was still recovering from my illness, but than I looked at how late I was. Oh god I don't want to know."

"Meredith. Even without the test you will know in a few months or weeks."

"Yeah I know."

They sat there quite for the next few minutes. Not talking to each other. The only thoughts going through their minds were I have to know soon. The suspense was killing them.

"Derek"

"Yeah Mer."

"Are you ready to know are fate? The five minutes is up."

"Yeah I guess now or never." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "Are you sure your ready. We can just sit and wait till you are."

"I am as ready as I think I can ever be for this." She walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. She gives him a look and then starts talking.

"No it cant be right. No it has to be lying. I cant be pregnant. What are we going to do? Oh god my mother and your parents and are friends and teachers and peers. Everyone will talk about us. Be mad or sorry or something with us. It has to be lying." She is crying and leans on the wall to keep from falling.

"Meredith if it is right. I am still right here. I will do whatever you want. Why don't you go call your doctor and make an appointment? I will come with you. It can be wrong. We are only in high school. The test has to be wrong." Meredith is now sitting on the floor crying. Derek sits on the floor next to her and cries along with her. This is about one of two times she's seen him cry. The only other time was when his grandmother died. She sat with him all night long crying together.

"Hand me your cell phone." Derek digs in his pocket and hands over his cell phone, but takes hold of her hand.

"Hi I'm Meredith Grey. I am hoping I could have an appointment after school tomorrow." She listens to the person on the other end of the phone for a few minutes and occasionally squeezes Derek's hand. "No I am going to pay cash for this visit. Yes I know I have health insurance. I just want to pay cash. Okay three o'clock is a good time for the appointment. The matter I am seeing the doctor for is known of your concern. Well you can write that its personal." She was getting annoyed and angry with the receptionist.

"How come your not using your insurance?" Derek asked her truly wondering.

"Well if and probably I am not pregnant I don't my mother knowing I needed them to do a pregnancy test."

"That's a good idea. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I just want you to hold me. Derek being here is more than I could have asked of you."

"I am glad I'm here. Let's go take a nap this has been a long day." They walk into her bedroom and just sleep on her bed for a few hours. It's not like Ellis Grey would be home for hours.

**Next chapter you will know for sure if she is pregnant. I think I know what I will do already. Maybe more tonight.**


	19. The Appointment and the truth

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story starts in the summer and they are now back in school.

The Appointment and the truth behind the test

Meredith hardly paid any attention in school. She was called about it in class only twice. None of her friends noticed she and Derek were quiet the entire lunch. Meredith and Cristina went to the bathroom, because Cristina wanted to talk with her without Izzie suspecting. Meredith lied and said the test was negative to Cristina. Even if she was her best friend she really only could trust Derek with this information. It was the end of the day in gym class and everyone was in this class. They were starting a new unit on volleyball. While listening to Mr. Write go over instructions they sat on the ground near the back and held hands.

Meredith and Derek were both to lost in thought to focus on the volleyball game. Which didn't go unnoticed by their teacher who wasn't to happy and had a talk with them. He pulled them aside and everyone noticed.

"Is there a reason neither of you are paying attention?" He gave them a stern look. Even though he was known for being the nice teacher he could get mad.

"We just have something to after school Mr. Write." Derek told the teacher without looking him in the eye. He seemed ashamed to have to admit he may have knocked his girlfriend up.

"Is that true Meredith? You two have somewhere to go." He asked getting curious they usually told him where they were going. They just both had notes to leave thirty minutes early. Derek had called the day before saying he couldn't make football practice and he found out today Meredith had done the same with cheerleading practice.

"Yes it is really important." She also looked scared, guilty, ashamed, and embarrassed. He guessed from her looking at her face.

"So where are you going."

"Just an appoint at the dentist. I promised her mom I would take her. She is going to have to be put to sleep. Her tooth in the back is getting pulled." Derek's lie was not a good one, but it kept Mr. Write from asking anymore questions.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

They made it out of school in record time. The drive to the doctor's office was quiet except for the Clash playing softly on the radio.

"Great lie by the way I am having a tooth pulled and we were both not concentrated because of it." She is scared and is taking it out on Derek. He doesn't care he just wants to be supportive.

"Well what should I have told him."

"That I have a doctor's appointment."

"He is smarter than you think. He might put two and two together. Both of us looking guilty and scared. Not paying attention. He is a health teacher kids probably come to him with this all the time. My lie saved us from the truth for awhile even if the truth is you're not pregnant."

"I hope. I guess it was good you lied then. But I don't like liars though."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

They arrived at the doctor's office five minutes early. There was no traffic so now they had to wait again.

Meredith went to check in. "Hi I am here for my appointment."

"Name please" the receptionist asked.

"Meredith Grey." She said quietly so no one else could here who might be there from school.

"Thank you. The doctor will see you in about five minutes."

Meredith went over and sat next to Derek, who was pretending to read Automotive Weekly but had Pregnancy hidden underneath it. She smiled at how concerned he was.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah if you want. They might make you leave for some parts but I want you there." Derek took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

The next five minutes passed slowly. Meredith was reading over Derek's shoulder in the Pregnancy Magazine. They were hopefully reading the magazine, but deep down she suspected the doctor was going to confirm her greatest fear. The article titled _Your Guide to Pregnancy_ Meredith found interesting. It explained what to expect through pregnancy she hoped this was just useless information to know like what they learn in health class.

The doctor calls her name. Derek and her get up and put the magazines back and walk up to the doctor. She was a friendly lady who seemed nice enough to her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The doctor leads them into an exam room.

"Hi I am Dr. Winters. You must be Meredith Grey and who are you."

"I am Derek Shepherd Meredith's boyfriend." He replied.

"What is the nature of the appointment Meredith? You didn't say when you made the appointment yesterday."

"I think I am pregnant." She said not looking at the doctor. Her eyes stayed on the floor and hand was still clinging to Derek's hand.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions while we run your blood work. Is that okay." She took her blood and handed it to a nurse to run to the lab.

"Yeah I guess."

"When was your last period?"

"July 7th. Right before the trip." Derek smiles at her remembering the trip.

"Do you usually get your period every month?" She asked and Meredith blushed.

"Do you want me to leave Mer?" Derek asked sensing she was uncomfortable.

"No that's okay I feel better with you here." She gives him a smile and looks back at the doctor. "I usually get it ever month or every other month."

"Okay. Did you take a home pregnancy test? How many?"

"Yes and it was positive. We took one test." She looked down at the floor again. She was almost in tears.

"Ok they can be wrong, but they are generally right. Have you had any other symptoms? Nausea, Achy back, sore breasts, fatigue, or any other symptoms."

"Yes I was nauseous and achy and tired but I thought I had the flu last week, but I have remained nauseous."

"Okay. How long have you been sexually active?"

They both answered at the same time. "Since July 4th."

"Okay. Did you use any protection?"

"Yes."

"Ok every time or just some of the time."

"Almost every time. Right Derek."

"Right."

"Ok that's all the questions I have now. I will come back when the results are in." She gave the nervous couple a reassuring smile and walked out of the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGA

They sat there quiet before Meredith started to cry. Derek hugged her and held her close until she stopped. He himself for the first time was scared and upset. For the first time he thought about how his life could change.

The doctor came back ten minutes later. She had the results in her hands and an unreadable expression on her face.

"I have your results Meredith. Are you guys ready to know?" They looked at each other and nodded there heads. They waited long enough. Neither was able to speak at that moment.

"Your results came back and you are about five weeks pregnant." She looks at the two scared kids. They look like they have just seen a ghost.

"You have options you know. Adoption, keeping the baby, and not having the baby. It's not the end of the world." She goes over to the door. "Do you need me to give you guys a few minutes?" They nod there heads.

"Were going to live past this Mer. I am not going any where. We will do what ever you think is best." She gives him a slight smile.

"We should tell are parents soon. I don't want to tell anyone else yet." She walks over and hugs him. "Thanks for being here I wouldn't be able to do it alone."

"No problem. How about Friday night we all have dinner at your house. We can tell our parents then."

The doctor comes back into the room and talks about vitamins Meredith should take. She says Meredith can stay in school until well into the third trimester unless there are complications later on. She is even aloud to stay cheerleading as long as she is extra careful and doesn't do anything risky.

They leave the office with pamphlets on teen pregnancy. They are still extremely scared and nervous. What would there parents the next day say to them.

**I decided to make her pregnant. Next chapter there parents will find out. They probably will hide it from most everyone for a few months.**


	20. Telling their Parents

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story starts in the summer and they are now back in school

Telling their Parents

Today was not a good day for Meredith Grey. She had to go to school still in shock over her doctors appointment and lie to all her friends. She and Derek, the lucky father to be, were going to have to tell there parents that night about the unexpected pregnancy. Her mother would definitely not be happy and Dr. Webber who was practically her real father would be disappointed in her. Hopefully his parents would not be mad. She didn't know what she was going to do once the baby was born, but it would definitely be born.

The day passed slowly. Meredith told her cook to make something special and make sure they are not disturbed by phone calls during dinner even if it is the hospital. The longer they had to be delayed the harder the dreaded conversion would be. Meredith and Derek planned to clean and be super nice to their parents the day before. They both knew nothing they could do would make the news any easier for their parents to hear. Both of them planned to go to college and become something in life.

When Meredith got home from school she did all her homework and cleaned her room and other rooms of the house. She did chores usually only the maids did trying to get extra points with her mother. She was really tired and then decided to take a nap before Derek would arrive in an hour. He was coming before her mother got home to rehearse what they were going to say. When she lay down on her bed she couldn't sleep. Telling there parents scared Meredith more than anything it was probably the possibilities of what they might say that scared her. If their parents threw them out of the house they wouldn't be able to make money and go to school. What if they would make them get married or keep the baby. She definitely was not ready for the up coming dinner. Meredith was just glad it was soon after finding out or she would drive herself insane.

She had fallen asleep about five minutes ago when she heard the door bell and knew it was Derek. She put on her robe and ran down the steps to greet Derek. Her mother of course was not home yet so they had some time. She led him up to her room. Her mother may not be home but the chief, gardeners, and maids were there. She didn't want anyone else to know her what her conversion with Derek is about. She closed the door to her bedroom and locked it.

"Are you sure you want to tell them Meredith?" Derek asked he was concerned. His parents probably wouldn't understand. They wanted there perfect son to be a virgin, but they knew he wasn't by accidentally walking in on them.

"Well, we can't not tell them they will find out eventually. It will be obvious to anyone in a matter of months anyway." She looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were not shiny and sparkly like they usually were. Instead they were red and puffy. She looked scared and disappointed in herself. "I should have gone on the pill. I shouldn't have slept with you in the first place."

"Meredith what's done is done. I wish we had been more careful. I shouldn't have let this happen." Derek was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. What was he going to do? This was his life that was in the hands of his parents and her parent. Their future could be filled with late night feedings and fairytales. If they kept the baby they would probably never go to college. He would never be able to leave his girlfriend there with the child they created together.

"How do you think we should tell our parents?" He asked her not knowing how he would crush the dreams of his parents.

"Rip the Band-Aid right off. It might just be easier to tell them straight out. Hopefully they will have more trust in us that way. I don't want to lie to them. We can tell them we first suspected we might be pregnant like two days ago. Unless you think otherwise." Meredith was wringing her hands together. After finding out she was pregnant she couldn't look him in the eye. She never would admit it to him but she was afraid he would run away and run away fast never looking back and leave her with a baby.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Ellis and Richard arrived home from the hospital talking about some rare case 10 minutes before the Shepherds were coming over for dinner. Derek was still over at Meredith's house trying to calm her down. They decided to wait until after they ate to tell their parents. The news could very well ruin their appetites. They decided not to tell there friends until they hit three months unless their parents thought otherwise.

During the dinner Meredith and Derek said they had something that they had to tell their parents after dinner that was really important. They were scared and didn't eat or talk much. Ellis talked with Derek's dad Patrick were talking about medicine. The food was really good and they were not disturbed by any phone calls. Meredith was almost upset about spoiling the night with there news. The news was definitely not good news.

"Why don't we go talk in the family room?" Meredith said after they finished eating. Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and walked there together. They sat next to each other on the love seat. Elizabeth, who is Derek's mom, and Patrick sat on the couch. Ellis and Richard sat in wing back chairs. They were sitting in a perfect conversions circle. They kind of wished now they weren't. It was harder to talk while they all were looking at them.

Derek was going to start talking but already forgot how they were going to start. "Meredith I we…um it wasn't we weren't." Was about all he could say before he was interrupted by Meredith.

"We are just going to rip the Band-Aid off." Her face betrayed no emotion but inside she was really scared and nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "Am I missing something."

Meredith and Derek just looked at each other it was now or never.

"I am pregnant." Meredith said her face showing no emotion and her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

At the same time she said that Derek said. "We are pregnant."

**Next chapter what there parents say and do. Thanks for the reviews.**


	21. Reaction Time

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I was busy with other things and updating my other story.**

Reaction Time

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_ was all that was heard for the last ten minutes. Meredith and Derek just sat there waiting what there parents were going to say. Ellis just looked at her daughter and didn't know what to say. Derek's parents just sat there his parents' faces had a mixture of anger and sadness. Know one knew what to say until Richard finally spoke.

"Are you sure you are pregnant?" She was like his daughter and was going to stand by their choice.

"Yes I went to the doctor yesterday. It was positive along with the home pregnancy test." She had tears streaming down her face now and Derek put an arm around her and held her close.

The doctor is Ellis wanted to make sure everything was okay physically before she could take on the emotional experience they were all going to go through. "How far along are you?"

"I am about five weeks. We didn't plan this it was an accident." She was sobbing now and couldn't look at anyone.

"How do you think you are going to handle this with school and other activities?" Ellis said sounding disappointed in her daughter but knew that yelling wasn't going to help at least she came for help.

"I don't know." Was all Meredith could say. Truthfully she didn't know what she was going to do once the baby was born.

Derek hadn't looked at his parents since they told them the truth. He knew they were disappointed and angry. He was disappointed in himself and angry that it had to happen to them. Why him? Why not someone else? They didn't deserve this they were just two young kids.

Patrick, Derek's father finally spoke. "I guess what is done is done. Now we have a painful few months ahead of us. A lot of painful decisions will have to be made about the baby your obviously will not be able to keep the child if you have any plans for your futures." He wasn't pleased with the news but was going to be as helpful as he could be.

"Derek you know that we are mad and upset but we are trying to do what is best for the three of you. It is not about just you or Meredith anymore the baby deserves two parents who can provide for it and love it unconditionally and neither of you is ready for that. Then the two of you couldn't become the doctors you both planned on being before this happened." She was really trying to do the best thing for everyone and be strong. She could have yelled but then what would happen once they all yelled and placed blame upon one another. Nothing good would come from it.

"I agree with you Elizabeth and Patrick the baby will be put up for adoption if they agree to it. It is the best solution for their futures and for the baby." Ellis said knowing her daughter would be mad if she didn't get a say but ultimately knew what was going to happen.

"I was reading up on adoption when we found and I think the best solution for us would be an open adoption. The baby doesn't deserve to not know its parents but needs someone who can fully love it. We wouldn't have responsibility of being the parent but would be able to pick the parents to raise our child." Meredith said relieved they all thought adoption was the best solution to the problem.

"I agree with you Mer. If we can't raise are child we should be able to pick who does and every once in a while see the child." Derek said wishing things would be different and that he was a doctor already and having a child with Meredith in the future.

"Are you sure it would be easiest seeing the child every once in a while? It might be better to give up the child and never see it again." Elizabeth said knowing it would be hard for them to give up a baby and then have to see it when they aren't the parents.

Meredith and Derek look at each other. Silently saying with there eyes that none of this would be easy and that is what they wanted. "I think it is what we want though." Derek said standing up to his parents.

"Are you going to tell your friends and teachers about this?" Richard asked knowing the gossip would spread like wild fire once someone knew.

"Not yet we eventually will have to but not yet." Meredith said once again her eyes were focused on her shoes.

"This is not going to get easier for either of you. It is not going to be a walk in the park but you should try and stay together and at least be friends. Another relationship might hurt one of you." Ellis said her daughter means the world to her and she doesn't want her to get hurt any worse than she already will.

Meredith and Derek left the room together to go talk about their decisions. They held hands all the way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure adoption is the best decision for us?" Derek asked her hoping it was what she truly wanted.

"Yeah I hope it is. Neither of us is ready for the responsibility of being a parent. I would still be in high school and then you would have to go to state school and you have other dreams so do I. This is the only choice we have. Besides do you want to go against what your parents think is best. They might cut us off." It would be hard but they knew what they had to do.

**Again sorry for no updates and thanks for the reviews.**


	22. What to do

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I know were this story is going now. I kind of have the sequel planned so this story has a few chapters left.

What to do

Meredith is now twelve weeks pregnant. The only one who knows besides her and Derek and their parents is Cristina. Meredith couldn't lie to her best friends. She is sick all the time now and starting to get a little stomach. Derek and she have been lying to everyone and it is getting harder.

One day after lunch right before Thanksgiving break Izzie and Addison go into the bathroom after Meredith ran from the cafeteria. They hear her throwing up and question her about it.

"Mer are you okay?" Questions ever protective Izzie. Meredith checks under all the bathroom doors to make sure they are alone before speaking.

"I am pregnant." She mumbled out softly barely above a whisper.

"I must of misunderstood I thought I heard you say pregnant." Addison said growing concerned for her friends.

"That is what I said." She says staring at her shoes and goes to leave the bathroom but turns back. "Oh it's a secret don't tell anyone."

"Does Derek know?" Izzie said staring at her friend's stomach.

"Yeah he knows he took me to the doctor and we found out together." With that Meredith left the bathroom and went back to the table.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After Christmas break Meredith tells Miss Caldwell she can no longer be a cheerleader. When she asks why Meredith can no longer lie and tells her that she is pregnant. She is shocked at first and then talks with her for a while. Then Miss Caldwell gets an idea and tells her to meet her after school with Derek and she will tell them about it.

All day Meredith and Derek are anxiously waiting to hear Miss Caldwell's idea. They are very happy when it comes to the afternoon to hear her idea. They meet up with her and Mr. Write in his office after the last bell of the day rang.

"Meredith and Derek thank you for meeting with us." Ms. Caldwell said. "I have an idea to run by the both of you. So please just hear me out."

They both nod their heads and listen intently to her and Mr. Write.

"Mr. Write and I are getting married in February. We want to have kids right away and you have a child. So we thought we could take care of two problems if you didn't want to keep your baby." She held onto Mr. Write's hand waiting for them to answer. They both looked relieved that someone wanted to raise there baby that they could trust. Meredith and Derek both still planned on going to college.

"Yes, I think it could work because Derek and I were planning on giving the baby up for adoption anyway. It would be good to give the baby to someone we trust." She smiles and gets up and walks out of the office with Derek.


	23. The Baby

Title: High School Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.

Summary: This story takes place as the interns are all in 11th grade together and the residents and attendings are in 12th grade. The chief is still seeing Meredith's mom. They story take place in the Summer time.

The Baby

The months went by quickly. Everyone in the school knew Meredith was pregnant. Some of the girls whispered around that she got pregnant on purpose to trap Derek. Other girls tried throwing themselves at Derek but he never stayed from Meredith. Partly because his parents would kill him and partly because he felt that wasn't fair to Meredith to knock her up and leave her. He also loved Meredith more than one could imagine.

Meredith was hanging out with her friends one day. She was close to her due date about three weeks away. They were all in her den when her water broke. They all went to the hospital with her.

When Meredith was admitted both of their parents came and sat in the waiting room along with there friends were waiting for news about the baby. In the delivery room was Derek and the new Mr. and Mrs. Write. They were both overly excited awaiting the birth of there first child.

Meredith was in labor for five hours before she was allowed to push. She gripped onto Derek's hand very hard and almost broke it. She pushed for about an hour before the baby's head came out. She then had to push one more time and the baby started screaming.

Mr. and Mrs. Write named the baby girl, who looked like a perfect mix of Meredith and Derek, Laurel Meredith Write. Meredith was honored that they named the baby after her. They decided to let there friends who stood by both of them come in the room to see Meredith, Derek, and baby Laurel.

They took a picture of Meredith holding the baby with all there friends surrounded around them.

That day they all thought they would be friends forever and nothing would ever change that. They baby was taken home and the friends would eventually all go there separate ways.


End file.
